Asgardian Princess: Not 6 but 7?
by readpink
Summary: Odin, Thor, Loki, Frigg, these are all names acknowledged by Earth's Norse mytholgy but what if I were to tell you there was a name no one really knew about. Asgard's youngest and only princess may yet change what fate has designed for her family even if to do that she must get to know herself and her origns better.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone! I've been having this crossover for ages and now, after so long, I'm finally able to write it down. I really hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to read your reviews and opinions.

A/N2: I do not own anything from this story but the OC. The original characters belong to Disney and Marvel but this will have a little OOC in some characters so bare with me. This changes I would not have dreamed of making them but for the amazing Alydia Rackham and her beautiful Fallen Star saga. If you haven't checked it out, you should, only then would you fully understand what I'm trying to achieve with the OOCs.

A/N3: Set on the time of AtlE (aka: 1914 Midgard year).

I hope you like it,

Readpink.

* * *

Her pace was slow, mindful, yet, graceful. She moved as quietly as a cat and was equally alert. She strolled through a beautiful garden just half enjoying the flower blooms. There were so many different colors and scents that the senses could be easily overwhelmed but not hers. She had carefully planted each and every bulb in here. She had chosen the perfect spot for every different patch knowingly and had almost named every flower.

The young woman caressed the petals ever so slightly, feeling the smoothness of some of the petals and the roughness of the stem and leaves. With each step, a different sensation traveled from her fingertips all the way to her brain, soothing the pounding organ just a tiny bit. The girl had so much on her mind. She just wanted to be left alone for a while.

– Sister, – a silky, male voice spoke from behind. – How are you feeling?

She turned to see the man. He looked much older than her but he was still vibrant with youth. His black hair was perfectly combed back. His eyebrows, dark as well, added to his pale skin tone, did nothing but enhance those two emeralds he had for eyes. His clothes looked refined and expensive, clearly favoring the green tones, though this particular man loved combining it with black and gold too.

He always knew what wear to look good. Today was no exception. Wearing a pair of freshly polished, black boots; deep green trousers; a long hunter shirt (a couple of lighter green tones) and, over that, a matte gold, waistcoat, he had visited her, possibly, at her most intimate place. Those who knew her, said that even more than her own room.

She looked at him a bit irritated.

– How should I feel brother? Do tell. And should I keep calling you that?

The man's features remained unchanged but she knew him too well. There had been the slightest flinch of worry in his eyes. Few people knew him as much as she did. She could actually count those people with just one hand. That made her feel both special and sad. She hated to think that not many people liked her brother.

Sure, he might have a reputation as trickster and play an occasional joke or two but the vast majority saw him as sort of the runt brother. That is if her brother was lucky. The people she hated the most were the ones still gossiping about Balder. That was very old history that had a perfectly good explanation. One that she wasn't going to think about right now. Most Aesirs talked at the man's back and the girl was sure they spoke about her as well. She didn't care.

As if he were a predator watching his prey, the man slowly stepped closer. Never breaking eye contact. He held a finger to the girl's face and, with a very serious voice he said:

– Now you listen to me very carefully Eydís Odinsdottir. It matters not whether Ragnarok comes tomorrow or we are blessed by the Gods with yet another day to live. You shall always be my little sister. Are we clear?

A sad smirk crossed Eydís' lips and her brother mimicked it.

– I am so sorry Loki. I got carried away.

She hugged her favorite brother tightly from the waist. Loki held her with the same might for as long as she needed. Just that morning she had learned the truth and it had been quite a shock. Not that she hadn't suspected it but actually hearing it from the lips of her parents had been different. It felt, heavier in her heart.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. Well, this is (officially) my first chapter. I really hope you like it. Along the way I will be making a couple of notes and, as such, I think it is important that I tell you about the timeline used for this story. I decided that I will use MCU Thor's backstory but with some minor changes. That is, I will consider that everything happened years before the movie says so. To give you an estimation, Thor was born somewhere around 1,980 BC, Loki is 10 years younger than Thor, Balder is 50 years younger than Thor and Eydís is 160 years younger than the eldest.

A/N2: Growth rate is slower for asgardians. In my mind that is why Thor and Loki had a very small age gap between them. Whereas Balder and Eydís are much younger. The latter being the smallest.

Enjoy and reveiw :)

* * *

Eydís' day had gone as follows:

She had gotten up at the her normal waking hour (which was around 8). She had carefully selected an outfit for her morning routine so that meant a pair of copper-colored trousers, a short-sleeved, white blouse, a copper corset and her favorite brown, gladiator sandals (many people had told her that sandals were not proper to wear on a fighting arena but she simply felt more comfortable using those than boots and she had proved everyone wrong about her shoes pretty quickly). Her long, curly, dark-brown hair had been tamed by a simple french braid and satisfied with her looks, she left her room for the kitchens before heading to the practicing area.

After eating her porridge she found her eldest brother at the training area. The golden prince. Thor. He was laughing heartedly with his friends. Well, at least with Volstagg and Fandral (Hogun was as serious as always). Sif saw her arriving, sending a smile in Eydís' direction. The princess smiled back and waved a hand for her female comrade. Even though none of them (except of course, Thor) really got along with Loki, Eydís respected them as warriors and had, indeed grown very fond of them through the years. They were always nice to her.

She liked spending time with them but Sif was her favorite. Maybe because she was the first real female warrior to have ever earned the title. Eydís saw her as a role model and an inspiration on that ground, though she felt a little sorry for her romantic life. It was plain for her to see how Lady Sif felt for Thor but apparently her brother was a bit too thick to see it or maybe, just maybe, he did not want to see it because he was afraid he might actually like Sif as a life partner. Either way the young princess pitied her comrade and was always glad to help her as much as she could.

As for the three men, it was as impossible to choose a favorite one as it was to succeed at separating them. They were all unique and they complemented each other real good. When one grew tired of Fandral's flirty attitude you could just turn and laugh with Volstagg or just join Hogun's silent contemplations. This last one was also the one Eydís would go for advice in case Loki was too busy to listen to her (which was almost never for her and she loved it). As one would expect from someone as observant as Hogun, he thought very carefully about his words before they left his lips. Though when talking about weapons or training, he could be the toughest teacher too. His mentality consisted on "learning from experience". He would hardly explain anything when you would suddenly be attacked by his mace (well, mostly the mace but it could be almost anything). Well disciplined and very strict, his method was the one to have delivered the better results to Eydís but she couldn't deny her other teachers.

Fandral was almost the opposite. While he was quite disciplined and kind of an artist with any type of blade, he was a little more care-free. His lessons would mostly consist on him demonstrating the right pose for this technique or that. Closely followed by his insistence of correcting Eydís' body posture with a little slap of his blade. It was a bit annoying to be honest but she had learned from the best. No one could deny that she was a good pupil and with some more practice she had the potential of becoming a formidable rival. Still, it was hard to conclude a session with Fandral. If he caught eye of some fair maiden, he would most likely disappear after one last instruction without a goodbye leaving his pupil down to her luck. Once it had happened that Eydís had been practicing the same estocade for over ten minutes before she realized she had been left alone. That was the day she had met the Volstagg style.

Though a bit reluctant at the beginning, Volstagg had agreed on training Eydís on the fine art of pugilism. She couldn't say that was her favorite fighting style but it had come handy in a couple of times. Also, thanks to Volstagg's training, she had strengthen some muscles needed for other weapons such as the bow and arrow and even horseriding. Apparently, the stances had made her legs stronger, helping her to develop an enviable, free-styled horse riding, even without a saddle. He was definitely less strict than Hogun but he didn't ditch her like Fandral. He was a giant teddy bear that Eydís actually liked hugging and be hugged by. When she felt sad he was one of the first people to notice and would do everything in his power to bring out at least a smile from her.

Anyways, she had sparred with Sif and Fandral for her routinely hour and a half. Then she excused herself and went to the stables. Her white mare getting excited as she saw her mistress coming.

– Hello Månen. Good morning to you too, – Eydís said to her mare gently as she caressed Månen's head. – Are you ready?

Eydís mounted and off they went. They crossed the palace's back courtyard and followed the stone path all the way into the city but aiming for the moors. Månen was fast, very fast and Eydís loved her even more for that. She felt like a shooting star on her mare as everything around them was left behind in a blurr. Feeling the wind on her face at that speed made the princess feel very alive and knowing that she shared it with this majestic animal only enhanced the experience. An experience that had only strengthen with time, no matter that the road was always the same.

After a couple minutes, the city was left behind. Eydís guided her horse off the road and into a rocky, semi-hidden path that lead into the moors. Månen jumped the rocks, dodged the trees with zig-zag moves, crossed the little stream and climbed up the hill that separated her and her maiden from their usual place. This spot per se was not that astonishing, just a vast plateau with a couple of very old trees spread here and there, but the view. The view was marvelous. From there they could see the palace and its vastness along with the city all the way to the bifrost chamber. Still, there was one thing that she loved looking at even more on this place and there were only other two places in the city that brought her a similar thrill. The sky.

At this precise place, the sky looked even more astounding than mostly anywhere else. Besides, here, out in the open, she could think things through without feeling observed. She wouldn't study the sky here, she wouldn't wonder about other realms here. She would simply appreciate the sky and all the stars that danced in it. You'll see, Eydís liked giving everything she loved a place and a time. In her garden, for example, she had eyes only for her flowers (at least 9 out of 10 times). In the training arena, she would just spar or train, nothing more (considering the great amount of men that tried to flirt there with some maidens showing off their abilities). At the library, she would study or just read for fun. Here, here she could just gaze upon the sky, unlike the sky-map tower where she intently studied the stars along her brother Loki.

Eydís and Månen stayed there for a good half hour before heading back. She reached the palace around 11 and went straight to her room for a bath and a change of garments before joining her mother at their usual midday lesson.

Of course, she first went to the stables to feed her mare. At noon, sharp, the princess had arrived at the parlor her mother had designated for her studies which varied from day to day and, to be honest, they depended on her mother's mood. There were some days in which Queen Frigg would teach her how to dance. Other times, she would teach her how to paint. Other activities included but were not limited to: learn how to play an instrument, focus on a particular musical score, learn about asgardian history, learn about other realms, know about politics, traditions, sewing, knitting and, her personal favorite, using magic.

She had been slow to develop this ability and almost no one expected her to have the gift at all. After she turned her first millennia without even showing a glimpse of magical talent, the old masters had lost all hope in her. They sort of regretted that she didn't turn out like the Queen or the second Prince. So it was actually a surprise when it happened but that is a tale for another time.

That day, she found not only her mother in the room, but her father and brothers as well. It was very unusual. Even more the mood around them. Her mother looked real sad as she sat on the golden satin chaise, eyes casted to the floor. Her hands were laid palm down on her lap, above her lavender, bell-sleeved, boat-necked dress embroidered with silver thread. Her hair had been put up with care in an elegant bun. Eydís loved her mother so much. She saw her with awe not only due to her beauty but her knowledge and wisdom.

To her right, also sitting down, was Loki. Her brother was surrounding their mother with his left arm, looking at the older woman very tenderly. His lips just a fine line on his marble chiseled face. Thor was on the other side of the room, already bathed and changed. His back was pressed to the wall and his strong arms were crossed over his chest. He too was looking to the floor, mute but certainly distressed. The All-Father had his back to her. He looked to the gardens beyond the balcony intently as Eydís saw how his fists lightly bumped each other.

The room in question (often called the Practice room by her) was vast. Vast enough for her to dance, vast enough to welcome a small orchestra of ten people without crowding the place and still maintaining the amazing sound (this also due to the high roof supported by granite columns). Directly opposite to the entrance were two tall, casement windows and the door to the balcony. The light that came in at noon was perfect for activities such as painting and the sight was very inspiring.

To the left of the entrance, there was a great cabinet were mother and daughter would place their painting materials along with the frames they were working on. Frigg was making a portrait of the Healing faculty on a 40x60 cm frame, highly detailed and with just a little more color than the original view. Eydís had been having trouble on deciding what to paint next but she had settled with a new constellation Loki and her had discovered a few nights back. It was considerably smaller than her mother's and with far less detail but Eydís had grown fond of this particular frame due to one thing: it was the first time she was attempting at painting the sky. Colors were a bit smudged and it still needed a lot of layers but it would come through. Eventually.

Additionally to the chaise Queen Frigg was using, there was one identical couch in the room directly opposite to the first. Along those, there were two corner section couches. One to her far right, way behind the one her mother was using, the other parallel to it on the far left corner. The balcony had two small benches on each corner that perfectly matched the marble floor. Each one could welcome two people at the time, or one Volstagg in his case. They mostly used the space to bring out a pair of stools and an easel for each one. Unless it rained, only then would the pair of women would stay inside to paint.

Still, the moment Odin turned, Eydís suddenly felt claustrophobic. She wanted to leave the room and run, run as if her life depended on it and by the looks on everyone, it was not too far fetched from the truth.

– Eydís, my daughter, – Odin began solemnly, – we need to speak with you.

* * *

I know I posted this a little early but I was going to be busy tomorrow so I'm not sure I would have been able to deliver this at the moment I wanted to soooo, I decided to publish earlier rather than late.

I hope you liked it.

OH! Btw, if you want to correctly pronounce Eydís' mare name, just listen to the word "moon" in norwegian. :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there. If you are liking this story so far I am really happy. I would really like to know what you think, read your predictions and know what you would like to happen. It would be nice and fun.

* * *

It's not that she hated those words, she just hated them on that specific order and with such a grim mood around the room. She inhaled deeply and fully crossed the threshold, quietly closing the door as she did so. Eydís didn't know where to go so she just stood where she was, ready to bail if needed. Well, at least that was the plan until her father called for her.

– Please, come closer.

The All-Father walked next to his beloved wife as he offered his hand to his daughter. Reluctantly, the Princess took it after slowly getting closer. She was asked to sit down to the Queen's left. Her eyes being unable to settle anywhere betrayed her uneasiness.

– My child, – Odin began after a few moments, – are you wearing your necklace?

It was an odd question to begin a casual conversation, let alone a very serious one. At least that's what she thought. Her left hand went up to the dress' small cleavage, taking out from underneath the fabric a golden chain from which a silver, oval locket hung, just a bit bigger than a thimble. Yggdrasil skillfully carved on the top half. As far as she could remember, that necklace had barely left its place around her neck. She wore it even underneath other jewelry. Sometimes she would just change the chain to make the whole set silvery but other than that, the piece remained unchanged.

When she was a little girl, a friend of hers had pointed out that a locket was supposed to open to reveal something on the inside. A strand of hair, a portrait or the like. The Princess gave it a thought and realized he was right. She had tried to open it but to no success. She had even let her friend give it a try but this boy just ended up with sore fingers and a broken nail. Eydís thought it very strange.

– It must be stuck, – she declared.

Next thing she did was run like the wind in search of Loki. Her big brother would most certainly be able to open the locket or find a spell that did the job. She caught eye of him turning a corner as she approached the library.

– Brother! – she yelled.

The Prince stopped on his tracks and turned to face her. He was surprised to be called out loud so suddenly but his face grew gentler as his little sister approached. She was almost out of breath but she smiled widely at the sight of him.

– Eydís, you are not supposed to be screaming. A proper lady does not raise her voice like that in public, – he said in a playful tone.

– Oh, pardon me brother but I would have lost you should I had called you in an appropriate tone, – she answered shyly and a bit contrite looking down.

Loki laughed lightly.

– It is quite fine. Worry not, I shall tell mother nothing about this incident. It will be our secret.

Eydís looked up, smiled and nodded.

– So, what was so important that you forgot your manners like that little star? – he asked while resuming his way.

– Fritjof asked me if I would open my locket for him to see what was in it but we realized something, – she answered while looking at her brother and trying to keep up with his pace at the same time.

– Huh? And what was it?

– It is stuck.

– Stuck?

– Yes. I could not open it and neither could he. Frit even wounded his fingers due to the stuckness.

Loki looked at his sister from the corner of his right eye. Her face was so serious that he dared a half smile.

– Serves him well.

– Pardon me?

Out of nowhere, Loki stopped walking and kneeled to his sister's eye level, putting his hands on her shoulders.

– Eydís, it is of great importance that you listen to what I have say, – her little face showed astonishment but she nodded with confidence. – This is YOUR locket. It is special and the secrets contained within are just for you to know when the time is right. Do you understand?

– So there ARE secrets within this locket? – she whispered.

– Yes, but just for you to know about. So, can I entrust them to you?

She nodded again and her brother smiled. He stood up, offered his hand and resumed his walk. After a few paces Eydís asked:

– Just for me to know about?

– Yes, just for you, – Loki answered without catching the meaning of his sister's words.

– What if I do not want them? What if I want to share them with someone? – her tone was almost melancholic.

– Share them? With whom, may I ask? Frit? – he countered almost sarcastically.

– NO! – she said energetically. Then in a much softer tone she continued, – With mother or with Thor or with… you.

Now he understood.

– Well, by the rules of secrecy, they are yours. Would you not rather like to have them for your own?

– Only if I can share them with at least one person.

– At least? If you shared it with more people, why should it be called a secret anymore?

– So I have to pick only one? Only one person to share all my secrets with? – she asked a bit worried.

– That sounds right.

– Then I choose you, – she said without hesitation.

The prince turned to her, startlement all over his features.

– Me? Why me?

– Is it against the rules to choose you? – she asked on the verge of panic, tightening her grip to her brother's hand and her innocent features constricted in a face that said that tears were close by.

– No, no, of course not little star. I was just a bit surprised to be your first choice, – he soothed.

– Then it is settled. All my secrets shall be yours as well. I will never hide anything from you brother, – her body relaxed and she smiled sweetly at her brother again. – I love you Loki.

Loki responded in kind and gave her a slight squeeze to her hand.

– As do I little star.

– So, when will the time be right? – she had asked after a few corridors.

– In a while.

– Is that soon?

– I hope not.

– Why?

– Just because.

– But I want to know.

– Patience.

– Patience? But why?

– Just because.

– Loki!

Loki's laugh was overwhelmed by her pleas all day long but it had been worth it. They both enjoyed the other deeply. Teasing was merely a part of their relationship. And just as suddenly as it came, Eydís' flashback, faded once again in her memory.

– Of course father, – she answered.

– Have you ever tried opening it?

– Once, but Loki told me not to try again until the time was right.

Odin nodded.

– Your brother was wise to advise you against it.

He took the locket with one hand as he asked.

– My child, do you recall the story of the infinity stones?

– Yes of course. It is one of my favorite stories. There are six gems forged by the first being. He was so powerful that he contained his essence on this stones just to allow the universe to exist. There is the Power gem, the Soul gem, the Mind gem, the Time gem, the Space gem and the Reality gem. All of them spread through the realms of Yggdrasil, dormant and only wieldable by a few, overly powerful, beings. Like you father.

Odin smiled, pleased.

– Eydís, there are very few people left to remember this but there was actually whispers from afar that assure there had been a seventh gem. It is said that the last remains of this Being decided to gift himself to his favorite realm, – he made a pause. – After ceasing his existence as he conceived it, a little part of him remained and so, he traveled through his creation. He appreciated all that was done and he also regretted a couple of things that had spurred from his power. After a time, it was evident that he had fell in love with a particular realm for he always lingered there the most. He saw the thriving of the people for knowledge and the need of protection. He took pity on them and chose a tiny village upon an island to offer this gifts.

– Which realm? – Eydís asked a bit impatient.

– Midgard, – silence followed for a moment. – This Being, compacted himself in a seventh gem and revealed to the people. Still, rumor has it that the humans were deeply afraid and would hardly get close to him. The Being hid himself in a cave, high above the sole mountain the island had. One day, a young man grew too curious of the floating light above his village that had suddenly taken home in the mountain. He climbed to try and find out more about this thing.

\- - Little is known about the man for when it all happened not even my father had been born. What is known is that after the man came down, things changed. He came down bearing a special gift, a little part of the gem. He fashioned it in a way that he could wear it all the time and once a year, up he went to the cave for a month. When he came down, he would bring more of this things which he gave out to his family and close friends. Pendants you see. The villagers saw what wearing the necklaces did to this man and his kin and they began asking for them as well.

\- - Soon they also realized that their lives were being extended and that their health began to improve. Their mind expanded and the beginning of a whole civilization bloomed into existence. At some point the gem was brought out in the open and no longer did it install fear but rather devotion and gratitude. The village became a city, a very great and prosperous one. My father even told me of a time he was there. It was as if the gem allowed the people to do anything. Unfortunately, sometime after the last Convergence, the city disappeared. The ocean claimed it and we never knew exactly why. I was very young and ignorant when it happened.

\- - We mourned for the loss of a mighty ally but as time went by, people thought no more of what happened. Most of them even forgot it completely for Midgard meant little on their minds and hearts. The great empire fell into myth even to its own realm. You must understand that I am speaking of a very ancient empire whose history could easily match ours, – he added with a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

– Father,… are you trying to tell me that,… I… that we… –Eydís began but the words tripped on her tongue.

– My daughter, family does not end in blood. Our lives and hearts are as entwined now as the roots of Yggdrasil and for that, I am grateful.

The girl let out a nervous laugh.

– But we still share no bond, – her eyes were becoming watery.

– Oh Eydís, – the Queen interceded. – You are still our daughter. Tell me, is you bond with Månen any less strong or any less real than your bond say with the Lady Sif or with Lady Eir.

– That is different, – Eydís countered.

– How so?

– I… they… we… we were not… supposed… to be… family, – she stumbled quietly.

– If I recall correctly, – Loki stepped in, – you are always saying that that horse of yours is as much family as we are. I fail to see the difference now unless it was nothing more than a convenience argument.

Eydís just looked at him. Of course it was not just a mere convenience argument. She meant it. Månen was as much her family as her parents or her brothers. Her argument was invalid in her mind but her heart felt betrayed and would have none of that logic.

Finally she lowered her head, speaking softly as she continued.

– I always thought about the possibility. I guess my mind knew it all along but I just wished for this to be real.

Now there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

– It still is, – her mother soothed.

Frigg embraced her daughter with care, placing her face on top of the Princess' head. Eydís whimpered quietly while her mother rocked her from side to side. No other sound could be heard in the meantime.

After a couple of minutes. The girl regained some composure and dried her tears. Loki offered her a handkerchief for her nose which she gladly accepted. Then proceeded to ask.

– So, I am Midgardian. Is that not against the law? I mean, for me to be here?

A bit surprised that this was her very first question Odin replied with a bit of mischief in his tone and a playful smile on his face.

– There is a bright side of being the king my star. Furthermore, we have always presented you as our own child so to every person in the Nine Realms, you are our daughter.

– How did I end up here?

– Loki found you, – Thor said almost immediately, speaking for the very first time since the nightmare began.

Eydís looked at Thor and then turned to Loki.

– He did? Could you tell me Loki?

He was silent for a moment.

– Unfortunately there is not an awful lot to tell. We were all traveling to the summer palace for a holiday on a pretty, sunny day. We were just children and, as such, we began a game of hide-and-seek as soon as the servants had established the campsite to cook us a meal. Thor was counting so I made sure that he was not going to find me that easily. I went into the woods a little deeper than I should have and found a small cave. It was the perfect hideout. Suddenly, there was a blinding blue light that came from behind some nearby bushes. It was a little similar to the Bifrost's transportation so I waited to see what came through. I saw no one but heard a cry. A baby's cry. I rushed to the sound and found you, picked you up as carefully as I could.

\- - You were so small, so scared and completely alone. I could not understand what or how it all had happened. To this day, I still can not. Around that moment, Thor came running towards me and saw the bundle in my arms. He suggested we went to our parents. Carefully, we ran all the way back to the camp. Mother, father and Ba… They were all waiting for us for they too saw the light. I presented you as the reason of the disturbance. Mother took you in her arms, you fell quiet, smiled at both our parents and you have been with us ever since, – he finished his tale with a smile and a distant look in his eyes.

– Why tell me now?

Odin reached for her left shoulder.

– When Loki found you, you had nothing but your clothes and a necklace. I did not recognize it at the time. It seemed an ostentatious jewel to put around a baby's neck so I tried to remove it. Not only did you burst into a wailing cry, I also felt a mighty surge of power flowing in that pendant. So I instructed the Queen to keep it a secret until I found some answers. Took me over a month to find them and they were in the most unlikely place.

\- - My father, Borr liked keeping journals which he passed down to me once he departed but never did I read upon their pages before. In the beginning I suppose it caused me too much grievance to look at them, then all the responsibilities that come with the crown dragged me away from my father's mourning and memory. I have kept those in my study and after reading every volume on magic pendants or lost relics I came to be seated on my chair just as ignorant as before. It was almost by chance that I laid my eye upon the chest that contained the journals. I rummaged through some of them until I found it. A picture with the exact same pendant you were wearing. My father had written that every person in the empire had one, it was their birthright and their honor to wear. It spoke very briefly about what little he had learned from that sole time he had visited the city. It also described a pair of unique traits of the residents: they all had cinnamon skin and silver-white hair. No matter the age they were.

– Wait! – Eydís interrupted, a gleam of hope foolishly growing inside her. – If there is truth in your words, how come I do not share these traits. I do have cinnamon skin but I got dark-brown hair, not silver.

The All-Father smiled sadly.

– I am afraid that is too simple to explain. Magic my dear. Once I had an idea of what we were dealing with, I concealed the identity of your jewel and altered a couple of your original traits. I thought it was for the best.

Hope crumbled down just as quickly as it had been built.

– You have not answered my question yet. Why now?

– After having a fairly good idea of where you came from, I had Heimdall keep watch for anything relevant about the ancient capital. As it turns out, through the years there have been a couple of people obsessed to know more. We learned that one of them even wrote a book but there was no knowledge of its whereabouts. Until recently. Heimdall has reported me about an old man who has in his power the book with the instructions to find the lost city and he will give it to a younger man along with every piece of equipment he may need to get there.

Everyone was silent once again.

– Come to think about it, – Eydís said, – you talk about an empire, a capital but I know not its name. If I understand correctly you would like to know whether or not I want to be part of this expedition, but, what would I be looking for?

– My star, you would be looking for the ruins of the once great city of Atlantis.

* * *

A/N2: Well, that is all for the week. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, just here to drop by my weekly chapter. Hope you like it. Review to ask anything you might want to know.

* * *

That name ringed a bell in Eydís' mind. She vaguely remembered reading a very old story book that talked about the lost empire. It ended with a huge flood that consumed the capital and all that once was, was no more. Indeed, the story had been a very sad one but there were lots of things that still annoyed her.

– Father, I need to know. According to a story I read as a child, Atlantis was destroyed and, as you yourself have pointed out, you were very young when it all happened. If this is so, how did I end up here?

– I believe your brother has already answered that question.

– Yes, no, yes, – she stumbled to find the right words. – I meant, how did I end up here during Thor and Loki's childhood? How did I end up here and now if Atlantis was destroyed a generation ago? Were there any survivors? If so, how did they send me here? How did this got past Heimdall? Father! There are just too many questions!

Her voice level had risen again and she felt as if she was lacking air.

– Easy Eydís. Unfortunately, I have not too many answers for you. I can tell you that right after we learned about the atlantean's particularities, I asked Heimdall to look for any midgardian that would fit the description but even he failed to achieve this. Were you sent here by some survivors that were not on the island at the time of the misfortune, we could not determine.

– You spoke a lot about their necklaces. How did you conceal mine? Where is it? – she asked in a calmer tone now but lacking of better words though she already suspected the answer.

– Why, you have been wearing it your whole life, – Odin answered with fake surprise.

Eydís looked down to her locket and rolled it in her fingers. It was so small but then again, his father had great power and concealing her jewel wouldn't be that hard. At least that is what she thought.

– How do I open the locket?

– Patience my child. You should not be that hasty in this kind of matters, – Odin responded calmly. – To make this locket, I had to use a great amount of strength and very old magic. Once you open it, it is highly unlikely that it will go back to the form it has been contained in for so long. Likewise, my spells casted upon you shall be broken and your origins would be revealed. I deem it wise to find the proper moment to do so after you have blended with the midgardian expedition.

She fell silent once more in evident concentration. After a while she said:

– But you will tell me how to do it, will you not father?

– Of course my star.

– Even if I decide not to go on the expedition?

– If you so wish to, I shall tell you how.

– How long do I have to consider this offer?

– I am afraid that time is not on our side at the moment. You have until tomorrow night.

Eydís nodded and asked to be excused. She left the room saying no more. There was a lot to think about and a very close deadline.

This brought us to the present moment. Eydís still clinging to Loki, the second a little afraid to let go before time but he had to ask.

– Will you go to Midgard?

– I do not know Loki, – she answered and raised her head for a moment. – What should I do?

– What do you want to do? – Loki asked a little regretful.

– I know not. A part of me wants answers but I do not wish to leave home, – tears sprung from her eyes.

– What are you really afraid of? Answering your questions, not liking the answers or… liking them too much?

He truly was able to see through her (most of the times anyways). She buried her face in his clothes again.

– All of them.

– Would you be able to live without regret if you missed this chance?

– For a while, I guess.

– Then I believe you have your answer.

They lost track of the time their embrace lasted. They just knew that they didn't want to let go. When they finally did, Loki wiped away his sister's tears. Gently, he took her by the hand with the intention of guiding her to her room. They were already halfway there when Eydís spoke up.

– No.

Loki turned to see her.

– I do not wish to go to my room. Let us go to the Sky-map tower please.

Her brother smiled softly, guiding them to the tower instead. As she walked in she let go of Loki's hand and began roaming through the piles of tomes that both siblings had filled with knowledge. She stopped in front of the great astrolabe that had given them so much information. Neither knew what to say because there was not really a need for words. They understood each other very well in the silence but the melancholy of the moment was making Loki edgy. He broke the silence first.

– I remember the first night you stayed with us at the summer palace.

That caught Eydís' attention.

– The few servants that had been witnesses of your mysterious arrival were bound by oath to silence, once we arrived at the palace. We were supposed to be there on a two-week holiday. Instead, we remained there almost a year. Father of course came back to the capital after the two weeks but we were told to remain behind with mother at the summer home. Mother explained that no one was to know about you just yet. You were our secret. Thor and I were thrilled with the idea but when mother added that you would become our sister we were not so sure, – Loki smiled at the memory. – You were so small,… and a girl.

\- - That first night though, you proved yourself as a great noise maker. You would not stop screaming and wailing. Not even mother was sure of what to do. I remember getting up and walking to her room just as she was leaving. With the door open, I thought you would blow my ears away. I got close to the magically, forged crib to look down on you. Took you out and wrapped you in a heavy blanket, resolved to put you back where I had found you and, you know what? That awfully loud baby stopped crying and stared at me. Suddenly it burst into laughter and a tiny hand, set free from the blanket, began touching my face, – he made a pause. – I think that was the moment I decided that having a little sister would not be that bad.

Eydís smiled warmly.

– I guess that was when I chose my favorite brother as well.

They both laughed.

– I resent that, – came Thor's voice from the threshold.

– You know I love you too Thor. Had it been you to have gotten me out of my crib, you would have been my favorite brother.

– But I was not. You imprinted on him like a duckling would imprint on its mother, – he chuckled.

– I am not feathery Thor. I can not understand your fetiche with those animals, – Loki responded.

– Perhaps that is why his helmet has wings. I knew they were not eagle's, they are duck wings, – Eydís sided with Loki.

The three siblings laughed lightly.

– Then what about Loki's helmet. If mine is shaped after ducks, how about him?

– A ram is a perfectly noble animal. It is strong, fast and it may survive even under precarious circumstances, – the younger brother countered.

– That may be true but it also has funny eyes, – their sister commented.

– What?!

– And it makes weird noises. And I am actually amazed of their lifespan considering their recreational rituals.

Thor was unable to keep it together and boomed into laughter.

– You are such a traitor Eydís.

– I am merely being honest, – she said with an expression of such innocence that anyone else would have believed her.

– You will know honesty soon enough.

That said, Loki leaped on her, pinned her down with one hand and began tickling with the other. Thor joined as soon as Eydís began laughing. The Princess began to feel her tummy ache and there was little air in her lungs. Her brothers laughed as well and were both firm and gentle on their grip. After a while, she managed to cast a little spell to freeze them for a moment. Then she casted yet another one and once her brothers resumed the tickling, they began feeling it too. Both men rolled on their backs after a short while.

– Not fair sister, – Thor said through a fit of chortles.

– The Mirror Spell is the only thing that would make this 2-on-1 fair, – she responded chokingly.

The three of them laid on their backs, still trying to put themselves together. Eydís hadn't been aware of just how much she needed this. Neither her brothers. Still smiling, she sat up and then crawled on her fours to fit herself between both men. She took one hand of each, staring at the ceiling. The sky moved in front their eyes.

– I love you boys.

– As do we little star, – Thor responded.

– Promise me something. No matter how far away we are from each other, no matter how long it takes us to find each other, no matter what happens, we will always be family.

– I give you my word, – Thor vowed.

– And I give you mine, little star, – Loki complemented.

She smiled.

– At least that is yet another solved mystery.

– What is? – Thor inquired.

– Why you call me little star. Now that I know, I think I like it even more.

– Oh, so you believe we named you after those astral bodies that we so thoroughly study because the first time we saw you, it appeared that a star, fallen from the sky, suddenly began irradiating light into the woods, leading me to find you and your silvery head instead? – Loki summarised teasingly. – Because if so, you are very wrong little sister. We call you star because you are gassy.

– I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT! – she smacked Loki's hand.

– Yes you are sister, – Thor joined.

– YOU ARE THE GASSY ONE!

– I am not.

– Is it not true Loki?

– Well, it was a highly competed nickname.

– LOKI! – both shouted at the same time with a smile.

Minutes turned to hours and suddenly, supper was upon them. They had skipped their meal so it was no surprise when stomachs began rumbling. As the threesome stepped into the dining hall, all eyes fell on them.

– We were wondering when you would show up, – the Queen said. – Come. Have a seat.

Eydís didn't want to be parted from her brothers but saw them take their seats to their father's right (first Thor and then Loki). Their mother, right on the other head of the table, pointed to the seat on her left (Eydís' usual place). The girl took it. Between her and her brothers sat Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. Opposite to them were various members of the court that looked intently towards the just-arriven but shortly afterwards began talking among themselves.

During mealtimes, Queen Frigg wouldn't allow politics' talk surge and would often change the subject with amazing wit. That day, nonetheless, she was so focused on the Princess that, if there had been that kind of talk, she missed it completely. Instead, she engaged into a one-on-one dialogue with Eydís.

– My child, are you feeling better?

– Yes, thank you, – the girl answered. – Thor and Loki helped a lot.

– I see. Will you go? – there was sadness in her tone but she kept a shushed voice.

– At first I was not sure. Loki aided me a great deal on that matter. Then Thor came along and helped me understand that, indeed, we are still a family and nothing will change that fact. I will not deny that I was very confused and sad, though being entirely honest, I still am a bit. I am sorry however if I caused you any grievances mother.

Listening the word: "mother" coming out of her youngest's lips lightened the Queen's heart to the point where a tear escaped her right eye. She wiped it with a quick flick of her hand while she softly smiled. Eydís told her about what happened at the tower leaving a couple of details out but without any embellishments, there was no need for any of those. In return, the Queen complemented Loki's story and even shared a couple more with her daughter through the evening.

At last, the meal was over and everyone but the royal family were dismissed. Eydís walked towards her father, her head slightly low. Then, she embraced him tenderly.

– I am sorry for my outburst father. I was not thinking properly.

– Little star, if you had, I would have been completely puzzled. This reaction of yours was the very least I had expected. To be frank, I did not foresee such a quick recovery, – the All-Father said while caressing Eydís' hair.

She parted from him.

– My mind is still restless and my heart is not as lightweight as it used to be but I shall endure.

– And we shall be here for you, should you need us, – Thor added.

Eydís smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi there. For whomever is reading and enjoying this fic so far, I must say that this was one of my favorites chaps to write. I really like how Eydís' childhood has taken shape in words. I hope you like it too. There is a little glimpse about it in this chap as well.

* * *

The Princess tossed and turned in her bed. Even if she felt a little better, she was very nervous. Ultimately, the Princess opted for getting up and dressed once again. She wore a similar outfit from the one she had used to train that morning. Eydís left her room as silent as a mouse and walked quickly through the corridors. Most of them were empty for she knew perfectly well the guards' routine.

Still, if she bumped into one or two guards, she would simply wave and smile. The soldiers knew her and didn't bother her at all. They just bowed their heads slightly and allowed their Princess be. Without any incident, Eydís arrived at the stables. She walked straight to the fourth cubicle to her left.

– Hello girl, – she called out once she was before her friend. – Would you mind a midnight ride?

Månen stuck her head over the stable's door and made a little approbation whine. Eydís smiled as she let her friend out. They both walked side by side to the stable's entrance, waking some of the other horses briefly as they did so. When they were out, Eydís mounted, took Månen's mane and directed her to the palace's main gate. They rode with breath-taking speed through the almost deserted city until they reached the Princess' destination.

– Late is the hour that you choose for a visit my Princess.

Heimdall's voice filled the whole chamber while his back was to the girl.

– Have I disturbed you Heimdall? – she asked a little concerned.

– For you and your family I am always at your service, – he responded while half turning to look at her. – You wish to know something.

It wasn't a question.

– What can you tell me about the men leading this expedition Heimdall? – she asked as she stood by his side and gazed at the stars as well.

– The man with the book is old to midgardian's eyes. He is queer in a way even I lack words to describe, – a small smile settled on his lips. – Yet, I can see his good intentions and feel no threat from him. He is planning on delivering the book tomorrow night if things go as he schemes.

Heimdall made a pause.

– The young man is very skinny, wears spectacles. For what I hear, he is not looking for glory or immortality but rather just knowledge and understanding. He thinks he owes that much to his grandfather.

– His grandfather?

– He is an orphan, raised by the man who found the book.

– Uninterested and loyal, – Eydís said after a moment of consideration. – He sounds trustworthy.

– Both men are my Princess, – the guardian nodded reassuringly.

Silence.

– Heimdall, is it true you are unable to see where we would be going?

There was no reproach in her tone, just curiosity and a hint of melancholy.

– I am afraid so. There is something that veils it even to my sight.

– You knew all along that this day was bound to come, did you not? – she said after a moment.

– I did.

– And still, you call me Princess.

He turned in time to see Eydís' eyes become a little sad.

– You are part of the royal family and therefore, my Princess. Even if Asgard fell in disgrace and tried to strip you from your title, I would stand by your side as my oath commands me to, for you are worthy of it.

– Thank you so much Heimdall. Your words warm my heart, – she smiled.

Heimdall bowed his head as response and retook his impavid stance glaring through the lookout. He was so tall. As tall as her brother Thor. Eydís remembered their first meeting (at least the first one she could remember).

She was very young. Barely able to walk and learning how to talk properly. Her father needed to make an enquiry with Asgard's guardian so he prepared his horse. Loki was sent off for his magic lessons and their other brother napped.

– Father, can I come with you? – Thor had pleaded.

– Whatever for my boy?

– I… I wish to make an enquiry myself, – he said a bit reluctantly.

Young Eydís laughed and bounced in her mother's arms.

– Roar lost toy, – she said still smiling.

Thor sent a betrayed look to his sister.

– Toy? – Frigg asked, – What are you talking about?

– Nothing mother. She is just confused.

– Is she now? – Frigg raised an eyebrow. – Eydís? Are you confused?

– No. Roar lost Deki toy. Deki sad, – she answered with a small pout.

– Traitor, – Thor muttered.

– What was that young man?

– Nothing mother.

– So, is it true you lost one of Loki's toys?

– No! I just… – Thor surrendered, – I did take it… for safe… keeping but… now…

– You are unable to remember where you placed it for safe keeping, are you not? – mother finished.

Thor blushed wildly but nodded.

– I you may come my son. It shall be fine.

– Thank you father.

Eydís began squirming in their mother's arms uneasily, trying to get down.

– Roar! Roar! – she called while stretching her tiny arms towards her brother, – Tae m'yu! Tae m'yu!

– You wish to go with them little star? – Frigg said as she placed the child on the floor.

– No! – Thor exclaimed. – This is no journey for babies.

Eydís walked towards her brother with unsteady pace until she practically dropped in his arms.

– Tae m'yu peas, – she pleaded now, making irresistible puppy eyes.

– I suppose you can take your sister with you, – Frigg said at last.

– Thans motha, – the Princess turned to the Queen with a huge smile.

– But, mother… , – Thor began.

– No excuses young man. You will take responsibility for your acts and will learn to take care of precious things. Guard your sister with your life and come back soon. Do you understand?

– Father! – Thor tried in vain.

– Your mother is right. Until you value the worth of other people's emotions, you shall look after your sister.

Thor's punishment had just gotten worse. Meanwhile, Eydís clapped in merriment.

– 'Den giat, 'den giat! – she said.

– 'Den giat? – her mother repeated wondering about what her daughter meant. – Thor, do you have any idea of what that means?

– I must say no mother. I do not, – he said equally puzzled.

They looked at her in confusion for a moment and then Odin climbed on his horse. Thor did the same. Frigg placing the little one in front of her eldest.

– Be careful.

– Yes mother, – the blonde prince responded and guided his horse towards his father's.

It took little more than an hour to get to the Bifrost's chamber. This wasn't due to the distance but rather the pace to which the moved. Thor took very seriously his mother's words and did everything in his power to prevent even a discomforting noise from his sister's lips. He didn't want to be reprimanded again, thus, he moved carefully. His father looked at him fondly as Eydís just seemed to enjoy the ride.

– Wait here, – Odin instructed as he got down of his horse a couple of feet from the entrance.

Thor sighed but stayed on his.

– Pity, – Eydís said in awe of the Asburu bridge.

She was leaning from the horse to try to touch it.

– Eydís! Stop it! – Thor tried, – Do not… Eydís!

Thor wrapped an arm around his sister and pulled her to his chest firmly. A little too firmly some would think because, instantly, her eyes became watery and she began to sob. The prince panicked. He tried to excuse himself telling it had been her own fault but the tears on the toddler's eyes wouldn't stop dripping. Things could only be worse if she began to scream, which, fortunately didn't happen.

As best as he could, Thor, turned his sister so he could look into her eyes, those baby blue eyes.

– Sister, – he said in a much softer tone, – I am truly sorry but I do not wish for you to get hurt. If you fell from the horse, it would be very painful. Do you wish to be in pain?

Eydís looked at him, sill with teary eyes but a little calmer. She shook her head in a negative manner.

– I jump? – she offered.

– No Eydís. That way it would hurt more, – he answered still softly but with a warm smile on his face.

– You jump?

– Only if you promise me two things.

She nodded.

– You will hold to the horse with all your strength and then you will jump to my arms when I tell you so. Not before. Deal?

She nodded again.

Thor proceeded to replace her correctly. At least halfway. He made sure her two legs dangled to the left side of the horse and her hands gripped tightly the reins. Only then did he slipped from the side, landing with a loud thud on the bridge. He then opened his arms to receive Eydís. She took her cue and jumped into Thor's embrace. The added force of the jump made the prince lose his balance and they fell. Thor landing on his back and Eydís on top.

– Roar hurt? – she asked worried.

– Nah. You have the toughest brother, – he said with a smile though he would have loved to just rub his aching shoulder.

Eydís smiled.

– Come on. Perhaps father is done, – Thor said as they stood up.

Eydís took her brother's hand but looked intently at the rainbow bridge while she walked. She marveled on the bridge's reaction to her footsteps. Even the sound was funny. So focused was the little one that she missed how her father had walked to the entrance with Heimdall by his side. Thor stopped. That caught her attention. She looked up at her brother and then turned to the two people standing not three strides away from them.

Odin's heart melted at the sight of the girl's reaction. Her eyes widened to their full size, her jaw dropped and the All-Father could but see the surge of emotion running through the toddler's body. Thor looked at her too.

– Do not fear little star, I am here, – he tried misinterpreting her body language.

As if a spell had been broken, she began pointing with her free, left hand and screamed with joy.

– 'DEN GIAT! 'DEN GIAT!

Over and over she screamed that with her high-pitched voice. The overflow of emotion was too much for her to stay still and soon she began stomping her feet.

– Oh! So this is what you meant. Golden Giant, – Thor said a little amazed by his sister's reaction. – But who told you about Heimdall?

– I believe that would be Prince Loki's doing, – Heimdall spoke for the first time.

That stilled the Princess.

– Yu know? – she asked a bit disbelievingly.

He nodded, the corner of his lips just slightly pursed up.

– As for that which you seek, Prince Thor, I believe it is wrapped in a red silk cloth, at the left corner, in the third drawer of your dresser.

Thor looked startled but thanked the guardian. At that moment, Eydís let go of his hand and walked straight to Heimdall's legs almost unblinkingly, staring straight to the giant's face. The tips of her feet touched his and her neck was pulled all the way back. Heimdall looked at her, waiting, one hand over the other in front of him.

– Yu pity eyes, – she stated with a serious face.

That facade lasted very little as a smile spread on her face and she stretched her arms to reach his face. To Thor's surprise, the massive man complied and lifted the toddler effortlessly. One of his arms supported her while, with the other, he took off his helmet.

– Vey pity eyes, – she repeated.

– Thank you my Lady, – he said bowing his head slightly.

She giggled a little.

– I no lady, – she tried.

– You are most certainly right. You are my Princess, – the guardian said solemnly.

She giggled and blushed. Then she hugged him tightly around his neck.

– Than yu, – even Heimdall looked surprised now.

Odin just saw the scene approvingly.

– Well little star, I believe it is time to part now, – the King declared, offering his hands to receive his daughter.

– Yes, pather, – Eydís said letting go of Heimdall.

The guardian deposited the girl with her father. Before being placed on the horse with Thor, she looked back waving her hand.

– So lon' 'Den giat.

– So long, my Princess.

Eydís came back to the present moment. Her smile widened at the memory.

– You seem happy now, my Princess.

– I truly am Heimdall. I was just remembering my first encounter with you. In retrospective, it seems a little embarrassing, – she blushed.

– Out of the ordinary it was but it should not be embarrassing, – he responded. – There was no malice behind the act neither was it wrong in any possible way.

She sighed and waved the watcher goodbye.

– Thank you Heimdall. So long.

– So long, my Princess, – he bowed once again.

The young woman got out of the Bifrost's chamber and rode back to the palace. After taking care of her mare, up she went to her room to try to get some sleep. This time, she succeeded. She would sort things out in the morning.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: SO SORRY! I forgot about the hour. Nevertheless, here is the new chapter. A special thanks to MinaMausi for being the first person to follow the story. I'm so happy you are liking it. The rest of the readers feel free to hit the follow and/or fav buttons if you feel like it. Thank you again and I hope you like this.

A/N2: The sentences that begin with the quote marks (") are meant to say that the phrase was said through a speaker.

* * *

 _Washington D.C._

Milo had gone from having a terrible day to a great one. Mr. Whitmore, an old friend of his grandpa had just given him the chance of making his dream come true. It was official, he would sail to look up the lost city of Atlantis. Morning didn't come fast enough for him but by the time it did, he was wide awake and up already. He took breakfast with Mr. Whitmore speaking eagerly of what they could find. Crumbling buildings, writings, maybe some broken pottery. All of invaluable archaeological worth.

After eating something they went to the pier, boarding one of the biggest ships Milo had ever seen. It was already fully loaded so it took but an hour for them to sail. An hour passed uneventful and then the sickness began. The young man found himself running as if his life depended on it directly to the deck's lifeline. He spent there a great deal of time not noticing the woman a couple of feet away. She, however, saw him from the first moment. He spent there at least half an hour before she approached Milo.

– You are unwell.

– Excuse me? – he laboriously looked at her.

He then proceeded to empty his stomach once again in the ocean.

– Here, – she offered him a spoon, – hold this.

Milo complied. From a small satchel she extracted a vial of purple liquid which she poured in the spoon, just enough to fill it.

– Take it, – she ordered.

– What… ?

– Do not ask until you have swallowed it.

Milo looked at the woman. She dressed with a uniform (like everyone else, really). She looked younger than him but there was an air of power and authority, almost regalness around her. Besides, he was in no position to argue so he obeyed. The liquid looked a little thick but felt like water in his mouth leaving a sweet and fresh flavor behind. Almost instantly he felt a lot better. The young cartographer breathed deeply with relief.

– Thanks, – Milo said to the girl who had been watching him. – My name is Milo, Milo Thatch.

He offered his hand and, a bit reluctantly, she took it.

– Eydís, – she answered plainly but with a warm smile.

– Eydís? Where's that name from? – he asked curiously.

– I believe you call it Asgard.

There was no sarcasm in her voice just honest surprise, confusion even.

– Asgard? Oh! I see. It's from the old Scandinavian mythology. Isn't it? – he looked exited.

Eydís kept her smile and nodded.

– Oh! Wow! Who named you?

– I believe my mother did, – the odd question making the Princess begin to enjoy the man's reaction.

– So, she likes mythology, huh?

– She enjoys history very much. Yes.

– Oh my God, sorry, sometimes I get carried away, – he scratched his head.

– It is understandable. Do not let it trouble you.

– Uhmm… Anyways,… here's your spoon, – he gave it back. – What was that?

– Medicine, – she answered. – An old family recipe. My… friend guessed I would need it before the end.

She held the lifeline with both hands looking at the ocean.

– Before the end?

– Well,… the end of our journey that is.

Milo looked at the young woman not really knowing how to talk to any females for real. Yet, with Eydís he felt both nervous and calm at the same time so he kept going.

– Your friends were at the pier to wish you luck?

– More or less. One could say that I left everyone and everything I knew before I got on this ship.

– Yo… you ran away? – he struggled a little bewildered.

She laughed.

– No. I have their blessings but it was impossible for them to be here when I boarded.

– Oh, I see. Makes sense. I… is this your first time?

– To do what?

– Travel… travel alone.

– To travel, no. To travel alone for an extended period of time on unknown grounds, yes.

– Unknown? I thought that soldiers traveled all around the world.

– Uhmm, yes, more or less, but I have not been a soldier for long, – she hesitated the slightest but her response was honest.

– Right! Right! – he seemed nervous. – Uhm… ho… how old are you?

He tried to sound casual but the involuntary high pitch at the end of his question betrayed his anxiousness.

– Old enough to be here, – she dodged not wanting to give too much away.

– Right! Right! – he repeated. – Uhm… wh… what division?

– Kitchen, – she answered immediately.

– I think you'd be better with the medical division, – he ventured.

She laughed.

– That is one of my greatest weaknesses. I have never fully studied medical care. It would be a disaster if I ever ended up there. It would only cause grief and sorrow, – she said humorously.

Milo thought it funny how she talked. All too proper and on the verge of poetic, archaic even. But it was a bit captivating the way she looked at the ocean. Almost as if it were her first time there.

– You like the ocean? – he finally brought himself to ask.

– Yes. It reminds me of home, – she made a pause. – Besides, it is so appalling to watch a force of nature from such a short distance.

– Force of nature?

– Do you not consider it as such? – she asked amazed and looking at him intently with her baby blue eyes.

– Well, now that you mention it… it is indeed.

– Is this your first time on a ship as well?

– Yeah and you caught me on my embarrassing reaction to this chance.

– There is nothing to be ashamed of Milo. It is natural and comprehensible.

Now it was his turn to laugh.

– I guess, but still I wish you hadn't seen me like that.

– I will keep your secret if you want.

– Thanks.

– "All hands to the launch bay, – called a bored voice from the speaker. – "And to whoever took the "L" from the "Motor Pool" sign, ha ha, we are all very amused.

– Oh, I think that's our cue.

– I believe so Milo. I look forward to our next encounter.

Eydís made a small head reverence and left a little confused Mr. Thatch still on deck. In return, Milo followed her figure until she disappeared around a corner. He lifted his bag and found himself looking for directions. Along the way he met with Helga once again. He also got acquainted with the Kitchen's division chief, Cookie and the demolition expert, Vinny.

Finally, he found Mr. Whitmore at the launching bay who presented the young man to Commander Rourke. The broad man looked in such a perfect physical condition in comparison with his age that it awed Milo until he spoke nonsense about the journal. Just then did Milo thought that perhaps he wasn't someone to get all excited about. Yet, the view of the whole submarine was astounding. There was so much going around. People came and went (though they mostly just went into the submarine). Machinery was loaded along with the provisions and other equipment. It was amazing to think that the submarine could fit so many cars and trucks and people and still have space for the control panels and other internal infrastructure.

Rourke excused himself and Milo ran after him.

– Bye Mr. Whitmore, – was the last thing he got to say.

Milo followed Rourke to the bridge, aiming for the great observatory right at the front of the sub. From there he still waved at Mr. Whitmore. A great shake came afterwards and then hitting the water almost instantly, the machine slowly sinking in the water and allowing him an even grander view of the ocean. For a moment there, he thought of what Eydís had told him and he smiled.

– A force of nature indeed, – he said under his breath.

That made him think that he really didn't know anyone on board. Sure he had just been acquainted to the Commander and he had spoken with Helga but none of them really made him feel comfortable but at least there was someone he actually felt good with in the same space. He had to ask someone the way to the kitchens so he could talk with his new friend again.

After that, Milo had found his way to the dormitories without too much trouble and, by the time he entered his room, he already knew where to, most likely, find Eydís. Satisfied he laid down, wanting nothing more but a few hours sleep, but he hadn't even closed his eyes for ten seconds when a flashlight was lit right in front of him. The surprise was such that he bumped his head painfully with the upper bunk bed. The owner of the pair of eyes that watched him carefully said something that he couldn't get.

– Uhm… pardon me?

– YOU HAVE DISTURBED THE DIRT! – the funny man said with a french accent and coming down from his bed.

He then proceeded to remove the blanket from Milo's bed so he could see the dirt he was referring to. Turns out this strange little man had collected dirt from many countries around the world and thought that the perfect spot for his collection would be Milo's bed.

– What's it doing in my bed?

– YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS. WHO ARE YOU? WHO SENT YOU? SPEAK UP, – the short man said in quick succession.

Milo was confused and wasn't really able to think coherently enough to give any answers.

– BLEGH! I will know soon enough.

Then, without warning, he took Milo's hand and extracted a little flake from underneath one of his nails. He inspected it and began to give a very astonished Mr. Thatch a recount of his professional life as well as to give a couple personal details. Finally, he licked it and said.

– Linguist. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! YOU MUST LEAVE AT ONCE! – the man yelled again piling Milo's things on the surprised boy's hands and proceeding to push him out of the room, – OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!

Just then the young man collided with someone else. Due to the fact that his own coat was over his eyes, he had to take care of that first before encountering a very tall, colored and strong looking man.

– Uh-oh, you sat on the dirt, right? Molière, now, what have I told you about playing nice with other kids?

Molière was about to answer when, out of nowhere, the black man took out a soap bar.

– Get back. I got soap and I'm not afraid to use it.

Molière hissed.

– Back off with you! – he commanded while spanking the mole man with his towel. – Back to the pit from whence you came!

Molière crawled beneath his sheets and trembled at the sight of the muscled man. Then Milo's saviour introduced himself.

– The name is Sweet, Joshua Sweet. Medical office.

– Yeah, Milo Thatch.

– Milo Thatch, – he repeated. – You are my 3 o'clock.

Always with a smile, he put on his lab coat, his head mirror and drew a saw out of his bag.

– Well, no time like the present.

Milo was caught off guard, again.

– Oh boy.

– Nice, isn't it. The catalogue says this little beauty can saw through a fem in 28 seconds. I'm betting I can cut that time to half. Now get out your tongue and say: AAH!

– Oh, no I really… AAH! – Milo began with his excuse but Dr. Sweet took no notice about it.

– So where you from? – the doctor asked calmly but with the same quick pace this whole conversation had had.

– Aududa, – he answered trying to sound understandable but to no avail.

Surprisingly enough Sweet did understood and kept the chat going.

– Really? – he asked as he substituted the tongue depressor with a thermometer. – I got family up tha' way. Beuuutiful country up there. Do you do any fishing?

– Mmmhmhmmm – was his answer.

– Oh me? I hate fishing. I hate fish. Hate the taste, hate the smell, hate all in little bones. Kid, – Sweet continued as he took out two big measuring cups. – I'm gonna need you to fill this up.

Milo spat the thermometer from his mouth at the sight.

– WITH WHAT?!

– "A Milo Thatch please report to the bridge, – the woman on the speaker said at that precise moment.

Milo sighed in relief.

– Thank you, – he whispered. – Duh-uh, I mean, nice meeting you.

– Uh-huh, nice meeting you too, – the doctor called over as Milo ran for his life out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: HELLO, HELLO! Due to a commitment I got for tomorrow, I would like to upload this chap before rather than later (again XD) so here you go. This chap is a little shorter but I think the contents will be worth it. I would really like to know what you think about the story so far.

A/N2: The _italic_ words after a line, are spells; just _italics_ , are thoughts;the **_bold and italic_** are onomatopeya.

A/N3: BTW! Check out for the little glossary at the end of the Ch to know a little more.

* * *

Almost on the opposite side of the submarine, Eydís finished her chores and was helping a companion with her part. The woman was on her early thirties with light-brown hair and a few freckles on her pointy nose. She was taller than Eydís but way shorter than Sif, Eydís thought. She seemed nervous judging by the way she babbled and the way her hands shook when they were about to grab something. The Princess watched and smiled.

– You've got family back on land? – the woman finally asked.

– I do, – pause. – You look nervous. Are you feeling unwell?

– Wh… what? I don't… I… no, no. I'm, I'm… fine.

Eydís raised an eyebrow, the same way her mother and Loki did. The woman sighed in defeat.

– Can you keep a secret? – she asked lowering her voice.

– I can. What troubles you?

– I don't like confined spaces, – her voice all but a whisper.

– Did something happened for you to dislike them?

There was no judgement in her voice. It was rather soothing and therefore, the woman continued.

– Honestly, I don't remember. It's probable but I can't seem to remember.

– Traumatizing experiences can do that. It is a manner of self-defense and there is no shame in that. Worry not. It will come to you when you are ready. In that moment, you will face a choice: whether acknowledge and grow or pretend it never happened and ignore the lesson. If you value any advice I would rather choose the former. It will not be easy but it will be the most enriching.

– Thanks, I will try to remember but, going back to the previous subject. Tell me about your family, – she answered.

– Of course, but first, would you be so kind as to telling me your name?

– Oh! Sorry! I'm Alice Kraft.

– Nice meeting you. My name is Eydís.

They shook hands and giggled.

– Pretty name. Never heard it before.

– It is an old name. My mother chose it but my father agreed so that is the solved mystery of my name, – Eydís laughed lightly and kept going. – I have two brothers. Both of them older than me though… we… used to be four.

The young woman trailed off a bit. For the first time in centuries she spoke about him and it felt weird.

– Four siblings?

Eydís nodded.

– What happened? – Alice stopped fidgeting her fingers, her full attention on the other.

– There was an accident. We all used to be very close. We grew up together, we played together. I am the only girl and the youngest but I never had much trouble to get along with any of them. Rory is the eldest. He is highly physical and an oaf from time to time but there is a nobility in him that he should let out more often. He smiles a lot and he does not lack female admirers so I suppose I can say he is handsome, – Eydís said with a teasing tone. – Then there is Dean. He is more brains than muscle but I can assure you he is far from weak. He can be a mighty rival. He loves the stars and has devoted most of his life to the investigation and observation of the sky. But there are many who dislike him for his attitude. He has been judged all his life and his so called "attitude" is but a shield, a result of their own stubbornness. If they bothered to really get to know him, they would adore Dean. People does not understand that my brother is a kindhearted man who just needs a second chance.

– It sounds like you care a hell lot about them.

– I do. As for our other brother… he was even less physical than Dean but spent his time out with the people instead of hiding away inside our home with the nose stuck in a book. Balloo was a kind soul. He was gentle with everyone and his love for nature was almost legendary. It was a surprise for everyone when he passed away. Someone was playing with a bow and arrow, he stood too close and he paid the price. The worst part is that people believed it was Dean's fault. It is true that my brother enjoys a good prank but he never intended to kill anyone let alone our brother. Dean loved Balloo as deeply as any brother is capable of loving.

– Why did people blamed him?

– He… he gifted the bow and arrows. For many, that was enough.

– That's horrible. I'm truly sorry.

– That was a long time ago. I was very young when it happened, yet, it is a wound that has not healed completely. Sometimes I think that if I feel this way, it is most probable that for the rest of the family the feeling is almost unbearable, – she sighed. – Now, do tell me about you.

Eydís tried to change the subject. The last thing she wanted was to bring back those terrible memories.

– Uhmm… well, I'm the oldest of two sisters. My parents live in a farm in North Dakota. My little sister Debbie married last spring and is expecting her first child. She says she hopes it's a boy. I think that if the baby is a boy, he should be named Samuel not Gavin like she so wants but it is her child, not mine. Anyways, I moved away six years ago to New York. Have been trying to make a living with a cook's salary. Two years ago I joined the army and went to D.C. This is actually my first mission.

– Amazing. Why did you join? – Eydís asked.

– To be honest, I needed the money but I also think that as women we have as much right to defend our home, families and friends, don't you agree? Or, why did you join?

– I like to think I fight for the right thing, – Eydís said satisfied.

Alice felt understood so she smiled as well.

– You know, I hear that the view from the front is astounding, would you mind if I go and try to have a look?

– Of course not Eydís. Go. I'll cover up for you.

– Thank you Alice. You are great, – The Princess said taking her satchel from the counter and leaving the kitchen hurriedly.

Long ago, she had learned that stealth was key if she wanted to surprise people like Loki. Therefore, moving quietly and unnoticed had become a second nature to her. Besides, her short height allowed her to hide better if necessary. Thus, infiltrating in the bridge was actually very easy, child's play.

There were two levels in the glass chamber and few places to hide so she conjured an invisibility spell around herself to have a better look. It was so noisy in there, so many people talking at the same time either yelling or repeating orders. The cold and big machines filled almost the whole place. Everything was a monochromatic metal grey, from the stairs to the chairs with very few exceptions. Eydís was intrigued by the machines. In Asgard, the All-Father used to say that magic and science (two different concepts for Midgard), were one in the same. It was a powerful combination as well that allowed them to live the way they did. Still, the Princess had never seen anything like this before, making her curious about the way they worked.

She kept walking through the bridge until she had a perfect view of her objective. Eydís never imagined that the ocean could be like this from the inside. The body of water was almost as mysterious as the sky and it drew the asgardian Princess' attention mightly. Even though it was very dark she could see huge rock formations that towered them. It was obvious to her that those formations had been born at the bottom of this part of the ocean and only kept going upwards. She imagined herself simply out there, alone, in the quiet of the ocean and a smile appeared in her face.

She was daydreaming about this when she heard someone said excitedly:

– We're gonna dig!

That was the exact moment she realized that some of the crew were having a meeting on the second floor. Due to the fact that neither the bigger machines nor the best view were up there, she hadn't even bothered to look what was on the second level. Without letting go of the rail, she half turned and conjured under her breath:

– _Unna hlyða._

In a moment, she was able to perfectly listen to the group. She recognized Milo's voice explaining something about a grease trap. A weird imagery appearing in her mind upon the ignorance of the true meaning in Milo's words. She kept listening but out of the corner of her eye, her attention was caught. If she had to guess this looked like ship cemetery. The wreckage of all of the sunken vessels very clear to her trained eyes but it wasn't until the (apparent) man in charge called out for the lights that she was truly able to see the extent of the damage. Very closely after, her still activated listening spell, caught a sound she had never heard before. It was something between the echo of a huge, metallic body and the flippin fins of an animal.

 _ **swish**_

With her interrealmic experience she was sure this meant bad news. Her gut told her so, it had never been wrong this far in her life, and when Milo said something about a "leviathan", that stuck in her mind. She was sure she had heard that name before.

 _ **Slosh**_

A moment later, everyone could hear what she was hearing through the so called "speaker".

 _ **SWISH**_

Eydís knew she had to do something.

 _ **SLOSH**_

Milo was right. The sound was getting louder.

Silence.

– Well whatever it was, it's gone now, – Helga said.

 _Wrong,_ Eydís' mind screamed.

– Helmsman, bring us about, tighten our search pattern and slow…

 _ **CRASH!**_

In came the first punch. Eydís' ears almost exploded when the alarms went off so she let go of that spell. The commander was instructing Helga and, in return, she barked orders all around.

 _ **CRASH!**_

That was the second.

Alice! She had to help Alice.

Eydís stood up as best she could and began running to the entrance when…

 _ **BAM!**_

They were caught. She looked back just in time to see Milo falling back until his body found the glass dome.

– MILO! – she called out coming back for him letting go of her invisibility spell.

– Eydís?! What're you doing here?! – he said when she caught up with him.

– Enjoying the view, – she answered sarcastically.

In no time she had put them both on their feet and was trying to get on the bridge again. That's when they saw this leviathan fire a blue light towards them. It was more than obvious that it had pierced them through and now a new alarm was sounding. They were both pushed around by other marines, guided to smaller submarines. Eydís prayed that Alice was fine.

Her heart felt a little relief when she saw her new acquaintance jumping on a sub with a group of people. She on the other hand, got in with Milo and a bunch of other people.

– COME ON! EVERYBODY GRAB A SEAT AND BUCKLE IN! – Helga yelled.

– Lieutenant get us out of here! – Rourke commanded but the woman seemed incapable of making the lever cooperate.

– Lieutenant!

– I'm working on it!

 _ **ZAP!**_

The second ray came through.

– _Bragða,_ – Eydís commanded in a low voice just as Helga was kicking the lever with her foot.

Finally they were able to leave the main submarine.

– Hang on! – Helga said.

The Princess had to do something. She focused and envisioned as many of the pods as she could and she mustered.

– _Skjald-bor._

Instantly, a blue veil covered all the pods she could feel, including hers. The endeavour costed more than she imagined. Keeping up so many shields weakened her too quickly. That added to the fact that the foe she tried to keep the pods safe from seemed to have too great a power. It was too much but she endured for what seemed an eternity.

With her inner eye she saw the leviathan aiming, he was aiming for Alice's pod. She had to make a choice and so, every other pod except hers and Alice's were relieved from her protective shield. Eydís focused as much magic as she could on that pod.

The creature aimed.

And fired.

* * *

Glossary (considering a site I found which was a dictionary of old norse to english plus a construction of my own. Feel free to ask for the link if you wish):

1\. _Unna hlyða -_ Allow to listen

2\. _Bragða -_ Move

3\. _Skjald-bor -_ Shield wall


	8. Chapter 7

A/N1: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I totally forgot to update on friday but here it is the new chap. I must say that I feel particularly proud and happy with this one. I hope you like it as well.

A/N2: The _italic_ words after a line, are spells.

A/N3: BTW! Check out for the little glossary at the end of the Ch to know a little more.

As always, I do not own either Atlantis nor Thor but feel free to review and hit the follow and/or fav buttons if you like the story so far. I would love to know about what you think and feel about my AU.

* * *

Eydís' head was thrown back as she felt as if a piece of her had been burned away. She screamed in pain but she couldn't let go of the shield. She was stubborn and she had to do something. Trying to re focus, she noticed the crevice Commander Rourke pointed at. If she was unable to make strong shields, she would then help them the only other way she could.

– _Húð frá syn._

The light around the pod changed a little but no one seemed to notice. They went into the crevice and Helga maneuvered with expertise through the tunnel until they finally emerged in a very dark cave. Eydís let go of the spell. She was exhausted to the point of almost fainting but she couldn't rest.

Not yet.

– Miss, are ya alright?

Eydís' eyes began to see dark spots and the voice sounded muffled but she was alright. She had to. So she turned to the doctor and answered.

– Sorry. I am. Excuse me for panicking.

– Miss, I think I know how to differentiate a panic scream from a pain scream.

– I am sorry but one can not make something out from an unexisting source, – she smiled.

Out of the many things Loki had taught her, one of the most important ones had been how to hide pain. How to masquerade it and make everyone you know think you were alright. Eydís had learned the lesson very early on. Of course, she knew her brother too well. She knew when her brother was aching and thus, she cried for both of them in the privacy of her room.

After what had happened with Balloo, Loki had not just been hurt physically but emotionally as well. People saw him differently, some even rather deviate their eyes than to engage any approximation with the second Prince. But there had been a particular day in which she had to learn the lesson rather by force.

It had just been Balloo's third month's death anniversary. The ceremony was held in the greatest of all halls. Everyone in Asgard and a very large part of Vanaheim's population had come for the sad event. As usual, the royal family was at the front.

After the service, they were all going out and Eydís, being the youngest, was the last one. This time, she caught sight of how the people looked at Loki and even overheard a boy saying:

– Is that him mother? The responsible?

The mother shushed the boy quickly but it had been enough for Eydís to hear. Her blood boiled. This boy, obviously from Vanaheim, looked a little older than her but just by a century or so. The Princess tattooed the boy's face in her mind. Long, black hair; slanted, brown eyes; well fed and with a big mole on his left cheek. Eydís held back but she would find a way to meet him again. She knew that once everyone got out of the hall, they would either go back home or remain as guests at the palace, depending on their rank. She prayed to all the gods she knew for this boy to stay behind.

The feast was about to begin, the Princess' eyes frantically looking for the boy with the mole. The last great families from Vanaheim were still coming in when she saw him. The unique mole on his left cheek right where it had been last time. The mood was grim and solemn but Eydís could barely hold back her rage. Yet, she had to. At least for a little longer.

She knew by now that children would be placed at a different table, but due to the fact that she was Asgard's Princess, she would not join them. Instead, she would sit down next to her mother, as always. But that awful boy, he would most certainly sit with the rest of the children. Things happened as she thought and, after dessert, the grown ups remained but she asked to be excused and allowed to go to the younger one's table. As no one saw a reason not to let her, she was dismissed. But Loki knew something was amiss so he observed her every move.

As she arrived at the youngster's table, many of the present stood up.

– You can seat back down again. Thank you, – she said as she reached the nearest child.

Vanaheimese if she was right. This girl had golden hair but dark, slightly slanted, eyes. This girl was seated just across from the mole-boy.

– Your majesty, do what do we owe your presence here? – she asked bowing her head and placing her right fist upon her heart.

– There is no need for such formalities. Do not worry. I was merely curious whether or not you were well attended. I understand that as younglings sometimes we can be overlooked.

– My Princess, you are very kind but we have been attended accordingly, – the mole-boy said.

– And who should you be? – Eydís asked.

The boy was taken aback by the sharpness of the tone but was a bit reassured by the calm look on the Princess' face.

– Uhmm… I am… My name is Geir, son of Vinh my Princess, – he said as he stood up again and bowed low with his right fist placed upon his heart as well.

– Geir, would you walk with me for a moment? – she asked with the sweetest voice she could use.

The mole-boy blushed wildly both by the sight of her smile and for having become the center of attention of the table.

– O… of course, my Princess, – he stuttered for a second before bowing a third time.

The Princess walked towards the door looking to the front. Geir caught up with her there and they left the hall silently. Unnoticed by all the grownups, except for one.

Eydís conducted the boy through a series of corridors that eventually led them to the stables. All along being completely mute.

– Geir, – the boy was startled but the Princess' voice was soft, – are you loyal to Asgard's crown?

It was an odd question.

– Of course my Princess, – he seemed nervous.

– Are you?

– Y… yes, – he assured again.

– Lying to a member of the royal family is a great crime upon our laws, – her voice had turned almost threatening.

– I… I am not lying, – he tried.

– Then why did you call MY brother, Asgard's second Prince and YOUR Prince "the responsible"? – her voice was ice cold now and her eyes shot daggers.

Now Geir understood. He felt a surge of panic flow through his body and he turned ash white. He had obviously never expected to be overheard at the ceremony let alone be confronted by the Princess herself. Without knowing when, Geir began trembling.

– I… that… uhm… e…, – he didn't know what to say until he blurted, – That is what everyone is saying.

That was the moment Eydís lost it. She turned crimson red and her eyebrows furrowed like never before in her life.

– THAT IS A LIE! – she screamed.

The ground shook, the floor of the courtyard cracked, the horses whinnied and the boy fell backwards in panic, unsure of what to do but cry out of fear.

– THAT IS A FILTHY AND HIDEOUS LIE!

Magic.

She could do magic and she was losing control of it but she didn't care. She was about to jump over the boy like a lioness upon her prey but a pair of strong arms held her back.

– I FORBID YOU TO REPEAT THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! – she screamed while squirming, trying to break free. – I FORBID YOU! I FORBID YOU! I FORBID YOU!

– EYDÍS THAT IS ENOUGH! – the owner of the arms suddenly yelled.

Eydís was perplexed and the shaking of the ground stopped instantly, her breathing heavy.

– That is enough sister! – he said again feeling her melt almost completely on his arms. – Guards! Take the boy back to the hall and escort the Princess to her chambers I believe this has been too much for her.

Without looking at him and still panting, she was set free. A pair of very impressed (and a little nervous) guards approached the trio. One took the nearly-frightened-to-death boy and the other waited for a moment for the girl to move before he dared ask:

– My Princess?

There was really no need to be angry at the guard, he was merely following orders. Eydís felt ashamed and without taking her eyes from the ground she began walking. Shortly after she found herself in her room all curled up on her bed and tears rolling from her eyes. Why had Loki stopped her? She had done nothing wrong but defend him, hadn't she? Every time she remembered how Loki had yelled at her more tears fell from her eyes until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was dark. No one seemed to have bothered to come up looking for her at dinner time and there was no tray of food that indicated that she would receive any more food that day. Eydís guessed this was part of her punishment so she just got up and changed her black and silver dress for her simple night gown. She undid all the little braids that had been done in the morning, brushed her hair and then put it all together with one simple braid. For the next hour she tried to fall back to sleep to no avail so finally she decided to make a much needed visit.

Without even putting a robe before leaving her chamber, she went out. The guard at her door was a bit surprised to see her like that but regained composure soon enough and tried to stop her. He looked young. Older than Loki and Thor but young for a guard. This had to be one of his first jobs for sure. With the great visit of so many important people, the vast majority of the more experienced guards must have been taking care of the attendance. He was probably sent here because there was no one else available.

The helmet didn't allow a great look of his face but Eydís could make a refined nose and a pair of big, dark-green eyes. There was also some blonde stubble on his face so she assumed he was blonde as well.

– My Princess, I was ordered to not let you go into the hall again.

– That is alright I am not properly dressed anyways. What is your name?

– Sindri, son of Bård. At your service, – the guard answered making the usual salute with the fist and the bowing.

– Nice meeting you Sindri. Worry not. I shall keep as far away from the hall as possible but there is a visit I must do, – before Sindri had a chance of arguing she continued. – You may escort me there if you want.

She had most likely created a lot of inconvenience for many people that day, she didn't want her list to grow any longer. Sindri looked relieved and saluted again. Eydís began walking. It wasn't going to be a long walk but she didn't feel comfortable having someone behind her, not today.

– Sindri, – the guard looked at her, – would you walk by my side please?

The Princess half turned, pleading with her eyes. The guard couldn't deny her petition and simply walked forward, to her right. She resumed her way, again, mute but feeling better with Sindri by her side. Two minutes later, about ten paces from a huge, golden door, Eydís stopped.

– Could I go the rest of the way on my own? – she asked.

– But that is…

– I know.

– My Princess, – Sindri saluted one last time bowing more solemnly than before.

He walked to the wall and he placed his back there with a smile on his face. She thanked and approached her destination alone. It was obvious that Sindri never expected a Princess to behave this way. To ask permission rather than to order around but he imagined it was due to her young age. He followed her with his eyes and silently prayed for that essence never to leave her.

On the other hand, Eydís opened the door very quietly, checking the bed first. There was a bundle there so she proceeded to go in, closing the door with equal care. Eydís had to round the bed to see the face, making sure it was not an illusion. When she decided it was not, she climbed on but instead of cuddling right next to him, she aimed for his feet. She felt so ashamed and angry and only the gods knew what else that she rather not face him yet.

– If you came all this way to sleep like a dog, why bother at all? – came the silky voice from the top of the bed.

Eydís simply curled up in herself more. Tears on the verge of her eyes again.

– Eydís? – he called again.

– He was spreading lies about you, – she answered and the dam cracked. – I… I could not stand by watching and doing nothing. People blame you for something you did not do Deki. They do not understand just how important was Balloo for you as well. You are innocent Deki, innocent. How can you be so calm? How can it not affect you?

Eydís was sobbing by now. She felt her brother shift on the bed.

– Eydís, come here, – he called but she couldn't move. – Eydís, please.

She dared look up and was surprised to see her beloved brother's eyes all watery. For the first time in months she saw his mask break and, more importantly, she saw the real him. The brother that she so much loved felt alone, hurt and in pain. She complied instantly.

– It does affect me and I am also responsible for what happened.

– NO! No you are not! – Eydís cut off.

– I made the arrows, – he looked down.

– Did you intended for this to happen?

– No.

– Did you know of the consequences of your acts?

– No.

– Then you are not to blame Deki. Please understand that, – she said tearing up again.

– Ignorance is no excuse, – he argued, – so creating fights trying to convince everyone otherwise will not solve anything.

– Deki, – his sister whispered.

– They are right to blame me, to point at me, to hate me, – he said bitterly.

Eydís could not bear her brother saying such things. It broke her heart.

– Then I will love you for all of them, – she answered with a resolution as never before had Loki seen her use. – I will love you for all of those people who will not.

– Eydís…

– If I am not allowed to fight them then I will love you. For every bad look I will take your hand. For every gossip I will embrace you with all my strength and for every direct insult I shall give you a kiss, like this…

The frown on her face became a smile as she jumped to her brother, embracing him around the neck and kissing him loudly on the cheek.

– I will let Roar do the punching if you want, – the little girl said letting go of him.

That placed a smile on Loki's face as well.

– Will you be able to fulfill your oath? – he asked teasingly.

– I will until you release me from it, – she answered with a serious look.

They watched each other for a moment both much calmer and happier as well.

– Come here little star, – Loki embraced his younger sister.

She embraced him as well feeling much more at peace. After a while they separated from each other and he invited her to lie back on the huge bed. The Princess loved Loki's room. He had placed a spell on the whole ceiling making it reflect the daily night sky and the little dots emitted a very soft light just at night forming the constellations without needing to go outside.

– Congratulations by the way, – he said.

– What for?

– For awakening your magic.

Eydís widened her eyes in surprise. It was true and she had completely forgotten about it.

– Thank you. Do you think anyone else noticed?

– Possibly, – he said with a hint of humor.

– Oh dear, – she blushed and covered her face.

– Do not worry little star, I shall help you catch up with this fine art and I am most certain that mother will be more than happy to teach you as well.

– Thank you again.

They laughed and talked some more but at some point of the night, they both fell asleep. It wasn't until next morning that Frigg (who had been looking for the Princess) found them embraced to each other and in deep sleep. It was unusual to see the Prince rest like that after all that had happened, therefore, the Queen allowed a couple more hours of slumber for them before giving Eydís a great lecture for the fight and a congratulation for her, just awoken, magical talent.

Yes, she may have had little need of masks in Asgard but she had learned how to wear them at will and so, she hid from everyone in the escape pod her physical pain. She hid her tears when all the survivors rounded up at the shore of the cave's lake lighting up a single candle in a soldier's helmet and letting it float on the water. Rourke began his speech:

– Seven hours ago, we started this expedition with 200 of the fines men and women I've ever known. We're all that's left. …

She'd put away the guilt for now.

– I won't sugar coat it gentlemen, we have a crisis on our hands but we've been up this particular creek before and we've always come through paddle or no paddle. I see no reason to change that, policy now. From here on in, everyone pulls double duties. Everyone drives, everyone works. …

Milo was alive, she was alive…

– Looks like all our chances for survival rest with you Mr. Thatch. You and that little book.

– We're all gonna die, – Mrs. Packard said while putting out her cigarette.

– Okay, – Rourke began again, – saddle up. Lieutenant, I want this convoy moving five minutes ago.

Everyone began moving once again. Everyone began preparations again. Everyone but Alice Kraft and Eydís was never going to forget why.

* * *

Glossary (considering a site I found which was a dictionary of old norse to english plus a construction of my own. Feel free to ask for the link if you wish):

 _1\. Húð frá syn -_ hide from sight


	9. Chapter 8

A/N1: Hi there. Here goes the eighth chapter. I really hope you are liking the story so fa.

A/N2: The _italics_ , are thoughts.

As always, I do not own either Atlantis nor Thor but feel free to review and hit the follow and/or fav buttons if you like the story so far. I would love to know about what you think and feel about my AU.

* * *

It was rather a tortuous journey. With so few people, keeping things in place was difficult but they managed. Also, privacy was highly complicated to get. Even to relieve themselves, they had to go in pairs due to safety issues but she was able to sneak away a couple of times to check herself up. Eydís thought that the failed spell had taken its toll but it hadn't been that bad. It's true that she had markings all over her torso but with one of Eir's balms, the marks disappeared fairly quickly.

As for the work load. Rourke hadn't been wrong. It doubled for everyone so that alone was reason enough not to see Milo but the fact that he was always at the front and she was either at the center or in tow, made it complicated to meet during travel hours. Yet, at meal times it was different. She would finish her duties and then look for him to eat together. He was mostly alone, surrounded by books, studying the journal. The young woman imagined that the reason she wanted his company was because, in a way, Milo reminded her of Loki. One meal time she even said it out loud.

Like everyday, she had saved two rations of "food" (as much as she had delayed the natural decomposition of more organic ingredients, people were beginning to get suspicious so she had to stop) and took her usual spot to his left when she arrived. Milo was focused on the pages of the journal so he didn't notice her until she spoke.

– Bon appétit.

She handed him his ration.

– Oh! Thanks, – he smiled.

Milo had noticed her insistence of being close to him during this "quality time" and had grown fond of the girl. He had truly been surprised at first when he had shared the journal with her and she began reading it almost flawlessly. It had then become sort of a custom to compare notes and interpretations during these times. Milo felt less alone now and more confident. After his mistake at the intersection's tunnels, many had stopped talking to him almost completely so he valued a second opinion. It was nice to have a friend.

– What do you think of the road so far? – he asked.

– I think the whole place is astounding. Few times have I encountered such a path.

– You've seen ruins like these before?

– More or less. Though, during those times, I had always been with my brothers, – she said with a nostalgic smile.

– You mention them quite often but you've never really told me anything about them, – he answered.

Eydís doubted for a moment.

– Rory is big, blonde, charismatic and a bit of a brute but he can be very caring, courageous, protective and noble, – she made a pause. – Dean. Actually, you remind me of him.

– Really? How so?

– You are both intellectuals and, most of the time, underestimated. There is more to the both of you than what meets the eye but people do not understand you. They are either afraid or envious and thus, you prefer solitude.

Milo shrugged a little.

– Is…is that how you see me?

– For the most part, – she kept smiling, – but do take it as a compliment please.

– Alright, – Milo said with a light laugh.

Days passed one by one and personal chats like this didn't happen very often but they got to know each other fairly good in other important aspect and that had to do with their minds and their abilities of interpretation and translation. Milo enjoyed this friendship very much and he began to relax around others but, instead, Eydís began to tense. They were being followed. She could feel it and every passing day their followers came closer. It got even worse after Vinny blew up that column. Therefore, she placed wardings all over the convoy. If they came to the camp, she would know.

Nevertheless, ever since then, she had been having this funny feeling at the tip of her stomach. It was barely a tickle but it was weird. At first she had thought that it was due to a kind of food poisoning but after taking Eir's remedy and getting no results she guessed it was something else entirely. She was so focused on that feeling, that from time to time she tended to forget where she was and what was she supposed to do. One of those times, Eydís was brought back to reality by the loud noise of the digging machine far to the front. When she looked at the huge wall blocking their way, she figured things out on her own.

The architecture was beautiful though quite simple and making a hole in there broke Eydís' heart. She had noticed the other path, the true path (which was being used by their followers) days ago but she couldn't say a thing without a very good explanation and a plan on how to move every piece of equipment over there as soon as possible. Nope, it wasn't worth it.

Besides, from a time now, she had been uneasy not only because of their followers but something in the core of the convoy was bothering her. There were whispers from some tents at a very late hour. There were awkward looks from some of her companions towards Milo. Some comments even made her suspicious and the more they advanced, the worse it got. She even picked up some talk about Milo and her that didn't sound neither promising nor flattering. It was weird and if having lived with Loki didn't help her detect lies 1,000 miles around, nothing would.

 _I wish Roar and Deki were here,_ she began thinking as they crossed the freshly dug tunnel. _I wish I could speak with my parents. I even wonder if Heimdall can see me at all or even hear me._

– I am joining this expedition father, – she had said the very next morning during breakfast.

– Sister, are you sure? – Thor had asked.

– I am afraid of the outcome if that is what you were wondering, but I would forever regret it if I overlooked this opportunity.

– Then I am coming with you, – he said resolutely.

– Roar, – she said softly using that beloved nickname, – I thank you from the bottom of my heart but I think I need to do this on my own otherwise we would arouse suspicion.

– But…

– She is right my son, – Odin interfered.

– What?!

– She needs to do this on her own.

– But father, that is madness! – Thor continued.

– My love, would it not be wise to send her at least with a guard? – Frigg said.

– I am afraid not. If Heimdall is unable to see the ruins of the city, if there are any left, there must be a reason for it. Sending Eydís would clear the mystery. Sending two or all of my children would arouse questions, – he made a pause to look at a very quiet Loki. – Sending her with a guard might prove difficult to keep the secret of her birth still a secret. For now, we do not need that. Do you understand my star? If you go, you will be completely alone.

– I understand father.

– We might be even unable to see you through Heimdall's eyes.

– Yes, father.

– In that case, – the King sighed, – we shall see you placed correctly in Midgard from the Bifrost chamber. You must be ready by midday.

– Yes, father.

– I shall see you then.

Eydís had left the breakfast room shortly after. There were lots of details to polish and too little time. During those last few hours, the word "alone" hadn't seem like much but even though there were lots of people around her, she felt utterly alone. And now, above all that, she felt like she could trust no one.

Eydís closed her eyes and fell asleep in the back of a truck for what felt like hours. When she woke up, the convoy had stopped. Most of the cars in the font were parked on a vast platform outside the tunnel but still in the main cavern The young one walked to where everyone stood and saw, far above their heads a carved-in-the-rock ceiling lamp with various holes that irradiated light. It reminded Eydís of a bee hive.

– Alright. We'll make camp here, – she heard Rourke say but her eyes were fixed on the lamp.

It was a curious artifact and Eydís wanted to check it out in more detail if she could. Loki would be interested about the functioning of the thing.

– That thing is going to keep me up all night, – Vinny said and she smiled.

People began moving to get their chores done and by the time dinner was ready the light in the lamp had dimmed. _Fascinating_ , the Princess thought. Due to her contemplation of the light on the ceiling, it took longer than usual to hand out her rations so when she went to the pile of books looking for Milo she was surprised not to find him there.

– Eydís!

She looked to her left and saw her friend waving a hand, sitting with a group of people. They looked at her with curious eyes but, most of them smiled.

– Good evening. My name is Eydís, – she said when she was close enough.

– Hello there, I remember you, – said the doctor. – Good ta see you lookin' fine.

– I did tell you it was nothing to be worried about, – Eydís smiled.

– Here, sit over here, – the mechanic girl said as she scooted over.

– I am awfully sorry. I have not been acquainted with some of you. I have heard of the young mechanic Audrey and the explosive expert Vinny. Of course I know Dr. Sweet and Milo but, what are your names?

– Oh, well, that's Mrs. Packard and that's Mole. We were just hearing about Sweet's story.

– I see. I am very pleased to finally meet you both, – her right hand went to her heart and she bowed her head just a little.

Audrey hid a laugh behind one of her hands.

– Why do you do that? – she asked.

Eydís looked confused and blinked rapidly.

– I believe I do not understand your question?

– Talk like that or make those funny gestures with your hands. It's… weird. Even the way you seat and walk are all too proper.

Never before had the Princess been confronted like this.

– I suppose it is merely the way I was brought up. My mother always told me I should be proper and polite as much as possible. To be honest, I know no other way of doing things, – she said with a warm smile, – and I do not dislike this way.

– Where're you from? – Audrey kept asking.

– A little place in Norway.

– I didn't know that, – Milo said.

– You never asked.

– And are you here for the adventure like Milo or are you here for the paycheck? – Vinny asked.

– Neither, though I am vastly enjoying the adventure.

– So, what's your excuse? – Sweet pointed out.

– I am in a journey of self discovery.

– Look girl, all that sounds very pretty but why would someone leave their cozy home to come all the way to the center of the Earth? – Vinny asked again.

Eydís wasn't sure why but she actually wanted to talk. She needed it and these people without knowing it were hitting all the right buttons to make her open up. It felt nice to be back in a group dynamic. As much as she liked her time alone with Milo, group chat made her think of her family. She decided to tell the truth, or at least the essence of the truth.

– Shortly before coming, my parents revealed to me that we shared no blood bonds…

– So that you're adopted, – Vinny interrupted.

– Uhm, precisely. It was a nasty blow but thanks to my brothers I was able to get over it for the most part. But it was precisely that help that made me realise that I had never done anything on my own. They had always been there, guarding my every step, taking me in as one of their own. I thought that if I am able to succeed in this mission I will learn more of myself than I ever did. At least that is what I hope for.

– I didn't know you were adopted, – Milo said after a moment.

Eydís laughed.

– All that explanation and that is all you remember?

Milo blushed.

– Are you planning on looking for your real family? – Audrey asked.

– Yes.

– How?

The Princess took out her silver locket.

– I got a clue inside.

– Ay Dios. It's beautiful, – she said while holding it on one of her hands and touching the intricate carvings with the other.

– And what's in it? – Milo ventured.

– A secret, – Eydís winked.


	10. Chapter 9

Oki doki. Here comes my new chapter.

Enjoy, review and follow if you want.

A/N: The (") sign after a line means they are speaking in another language.

A/N2: I have no idea what the true conversation of the original film was. I merely gave it an interpretation of my own so I didn't have to write the weird sounds of the atlantean language. :D

As always, I do not own either Atlantis nor Thor but feel free to review and hit the follow and/or fav buttons if you like the story so far. I would love to know about what you think and feel about my AU.

* * *

Shortly after that, they were putting up the tents. For the most part of the journey Eydís' tent had been kept with the rest of the kitchen team so there was no way for her to see the deplorable state of Milo's, but that day she decided she would sleep closer to him and this group of people that had been kind enough to relieve a little part of her soul. She was happy when Vinny helped out Milo and when Audrey asked with honest curiosity about Milo's grandfather. The way he talked about his foster father reminded her of how she used to talk about her own when she was little. She still did but less often.

Audrey and Vinny shared their stories as well and Eydís couldn't find a thing untrue in them. The sincerity of their voices was reflected by their body language so that made the Princess relax a little. All of the present were actually quite interested in Mole's story when Sweet cut Audrey's story short and the mystery remained. After that, they simply tried to sleep. For Eydís it took a little longer but eventually she fell asleep until one of her wardings suddenly buzzed in her mind. In a flash, she was wide awake but kept low to count them up.

One.

Two.

Three.

They were indeed stealthy and quick but she realized they had come from the direction of the digging machine and were checking someone's bag by the sound of it. The girl, wasn't put off just because of the disturbance, the tickling in her stomach had turned into a soft burn, like the remnants of a fireplace that had suddenly been fed up once again, the sparks of a new fire about to arise. Taking her satchel, she disappeared and rose from her bed with even greater stealth to look upon her adversaries. If needed, she would fight them.

She saw the blue glow of two pair of eyes just in time to hear someone else rise. The intruders ran away. Something in her made her follow them, unsure of exactly what. Maybe she was angry at them for following the convoy from the shadows, maybe she was just curious or maybe it was just this burning feeling that made her heart race. Eydís was really close from them when she noticed the light of the lamp change. It became brighter once again and something began to fly out of it.

Were those… fireflies?

But it was weird, the animals felt disturbed, angry even. Something was wrong. She had to go back but she couldn't. Her body was stubbornly moving forwards, closer to the intruders.

– FIRE!

She heard Milo's scream from afar but she couldn't stop and only moved forward. When she was close enough to the intruders, she could also make out screams and explosions from behind, the sound of a crash and the screeching of wheels but she couldn't even look back yet. Finally, she caught up with the strangers. There were not three of them but five. They all wore the same kind of huge masks that covered their faces and torso. The long manes covering their backs made them look a little like monkeys. It was obvious they heard the commotion as well so they began moving through their path until they saw someone, alone and unconscious.

One of them made signs to take this person, evidently this was the leader. With a closer look, Eydís realized it was someone from the convoy. Not just anyone but her friend, Milo. There was a cut on his chest and Eydís was dying to try to help but there was nothing she could do without being discovered. She noticed how Milo's breathing changed and deduced he was about to wake up. Just in time, he opened his eyes, slightly confused and overwhelmed by the masked people. He was panicking.

The leader of the group approached him. Eydís heart thumped quickly, violently almost. Then, this person took off the mask. It was a woman. Older than her. Possibly the same age as Thor or Loki. As it turns out, the blue glow from the masks actually came from a great jewel hanging from a strap around her neck. This woman got closer to Milo looking at the wound. She placed the jewel close to it, let its light spread through the bleeding section with a circular movement and then, at the same time she let go of the jewel, she placed her hand upon the cut. She pressed and Milo winced but then relaxed completely when the woman separated her hand from his chest, there was no trace of the injury. He was mesmerized by the stranger just as much as Eydís was. Therefore, nothing prepared them for the loud noise that suddenly echoed through the cavern. It made everyone jump.

The masked people began leaping with their spears from rock to rock, getting away from what was surely the expedition group. Milo followed clumsily. Eydís followed as well from the shadows with much more grace. She felt as if this was an exercise her father or Sif would put her through. She smiled and then, up ahead, saw a crack on the rock walls. This was an entrance (or an exit, depending on the angle). Since she had long passed Milo, Eydís waited for him to catch up and stayed right next to the threshold. Once he wriggled free form it Eydís lifted her invisibility spell and followed her friend.

She found Milo standing almost on the edge of a cliff, astonished by the view. Eydís soon joined him. Furthermore, little by little, a small party of convoy that had been looking for Milo arrived all with a similar look on their faces.

– Wait! Mother of Jefferson Davis! – Cookie said.

– It's very beautiful, – Audrey continued.

– Milo, I gotta hand it to you. You really came through, – Sweet concluded.

 _Beware_ , Eydís' mind yelled and she looked back in time to see the five warriors surround the small group. Everyone else was caught off guard.

– I take that back, – Sweet refrained.

– Holy cats, – Rourke said while reaching for his gun. – Who are these guys?

– They gotta be atlanteans, – Milo said excited.

– What?! That's impossible, – Helga countered.

Eydís didn't care what anyone else thought. She knew that Milo's theory was correct. She felt a knot in her throat. There had been survivors after all. She wasn't the last of her race. There could be answers for her despite the odds. The leader began speaking.

– "Are these the people that came here with you? – for Eydís this was crystal clear but by the looks of everyone, it wasn't for them. – "What are you doing here? I command you to answer me.

– I think she is talking to you, – Mole told Milo.

– "I demanded an answer, not small talk among you!

With difficulties, Milo began to formulate an answer as he dared approach her. Apparently, the woman didn't expect him to really answer so she took off her mask to give more emphasis. The talk only lasted a few sentences and then Milo changed the language again. Thanks to the All-tongue spell, Eydís could still understand. Mole got all hyped up and intended a not so smooth move on the stranger which ended with him being literally punched on the face. Sweet applauded her and Audrey seemed to approve her. The Princess could just watch with a smile.

Soon after, the other warriors took off their masks and began speaking in different tongues.

– We are explorers from the surface world, – Rourke interrupted loudly. – We come in peace.

The feeling that those were a bunch of lies invaded Eydís. Rourke was lying but she got distracted when the other woman said:

– Welcome to the city of Atlantis! – she took Milo's hand. – Come, you must speak with my father now.

Eydís followed closely. Some of the expedition members got on trucks as the Commander gave out instructions. Instead, she got close to the leader on foot. The burning feeling got stronger.

– Hello, – she said shyly.

– Hello, – the stranger answered with a smile.

There was an air of familiarity in the gesture.

– My name is Eydís, pleased to meet you, – even walking, the Princess made her usual salutation.

– My name is Kidagakash but everyone calls me Kida.

– Kida. That has a lovely ring to it.

– Thank you. How do they call you? Dís?

– Actually, they do not, – Eydís smiled amused. – People use my full name or, just my closest family, calls me Little star.

– That is funny. Why do they call you that?

– It has to do with my birth date. Something that happened that day.

– I see.

There was a pause.

– You have followed us for quite some time now. Why did you allow us to find the city?

– How did you know?

– You first, – Eydís taunted.

– That is personal.

Far from taking it like an insult, Eydís felt this exchange strangely familiar as well.

– Deki? Wha is tha? – little Eydís asked a young Loki.

– What is what? – he dodged.

– Tha in yu ands.

– That is personal.

– Wha do tha mean? – the innocent child asked.

– That means you do not get to pry on it.

– Bu am yu sista.

– Even I get to hide some things from my siblings.

– Bu…

– That is it.

The Princess had been left in the corridor, just outside of Loki's room. She had intended on visiting her brother after he had locked himself away for two nights in a row. She was worried and so, she went to check on him. The little one was about to knock when her brother had suddenly opened the door, almost tripping with her on his way out. Loki had his hands clasped together, while he held his arms near to his body. Eydís had grown curious but had left it alone because she had lost track of her brother.

Later on she had found out from Eir that Loki had been trying to make a potion and it had gone very wrong. It was supposed to paint someone's hands pink and, instead, it had glued his hands together. Those two nights he had been desperately trying to counter the potion's effects without success. Thus, he had gone to Eir for help. Eydís understood that rather than personal, it had simply been embarrassing. Loki was afraid someone would make fun of him so he hid instead. In that moment she threw herself in a frantic search for him.

– DEKI! – she screamed all over the palace.

Finally, she saw him in the gardens. The little girl assumed he was going to his private patch so she sped up. As soon as she found him, she tackled him down unintentionally. The momentum of her speed and the impulse she took to hug him from the waist threw both siblings to the grass.

– EYDÍS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! – he yelled evidently mad.

– I uld neva laugh of yu, – she began not minding his tone, – only wi yu. Do no hide fro me please. I woy too.

As understanding dawned Loki, he relaxed. Now he looked perplexed but she had gone through all the trouble of looking for him to say this and the thought warmed his heart.

– I promise I will not hide from you little star, – he embraced her too. – Thank you.

Eydís' silence added to the smile on her face made Kida curious. Why was this girl smiling? And why did she cared? Why did she felt an urge to tease and embrace her at the same time? Why was her heart pounding so hard?

– Did I say something funny? – Kida finally asked.

– No. You just made me remember something sweet.

– Why are you with me and not with your people?

– Who knows, – Eydís shrugged. – Are you a single child?

The question came out of nowhere.

– I am, – she answered plainly but then added. – Although that has not always been the case.

– How so?

Kida looked at those clear, baby blue eyes so full of hope and curiosity. Why did it feel right to talk to her?

– I do not really remember but I have this images from long ago where there was someone else with me. My father might be able to remember better but I have never asked before.

– That reminds me. You said we had to speak with your father. Does that mean that he is an important person here?

– The most important. He is the King.

Eydís could barely believe her luck. She had found her family who were none other than the royal family themselves. She was most positive about that. Her asgardian father couldn't be wrong, let alone his magic. This feeling she was getting would only convince her further of her theory.

– Are you an only child as well?

– No. I have two older brothers. We used to be four but one of us died a long time ago.

– How did he die?

– He got hit by an arrow.

– Was it intentional? Were you under attack? – Kida asked concerned.

Eydís thought very carefully her next words.

– The murder was not intentional but, in a way, we were under attack.

Kida waited.

– After his death we learned that he had been planning on practically killing the whole family so he could get the throne for himself. He was even prepared to blame our brother Loki for it all. Therefore, our people would side with him and allow him to rule without question.

– What a twisted mind, – Kida made a disgusted face, – but wait. Did you say throne?

Eydís smiled mischievously.

– I think it best to wait until we are with your father to talk more privately about the matter. Could it be possible?

Kida nodded a little dumbfound.

The pair kept talking quietly without noticing the looks they were getting from Helga and Rourke.

– Commander, there were not supposed to be people down here. That changes everything, – Helga said.

– This changes nothing, – he answered.

– Commander, I've also been worried about this girl for weeks, – she signaled Eydís with her head. – No one seems to know a thing about her and, according to some, there was never a file on her.

– You worry too much. If she becomes an obstacle, we'll take care of her.

– Should we speak with her?

– Probe the terrain. Proceed as you think best, – he commanded.

They arrived shortly after to the palace at the top of the hill. Two fierce looking men guarded the huge stone doors. Inside there was so much water due to a pond that it made this throne room unique and beautiful at the same time in Eydís' eyes. Sure it was decaying a little and there were leaks everywhere but it was still a majestic place. Kida stepped in first through a stone path that prevented them to fall into the water. She was followed by Eydís, Milo, Rourke and Helga. As she approached the throne she put her hands together and kneeled. Both Milo and Eydís copied her.

– "Greetings your Highness. I have brought the visitors.

– "You know the law Kida. No outsiders may see the city and live, – the King said.

He looked very old. Eydís could swear he was even older than Odin because his voice sounded even more tired than the All-Father's.

– "Father, these people may be able to help us.

– "We do not need their help.

– "But father… – Kida began in a begging tone.

– "That is enough! – he said loudly, reminding Eydís of King Odin. – "We will discuss this later.

– Your majesty, in behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honor to be welcome to your city, – Rourke interrupted.

– Ahem, excuse me, Commander, – Milo tried.

– You presume much to think you are welcome here, – the King answered.

– Sir, we have come a long way looking for…

– I know what you seek, – now it was the King's turn to interrupt, – and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain.

– But we are peaceful explorers. Men of science.

The King laughed sarcastically.

– And yet you bring weapons.

– Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter.

– Some obstacles can not be removed with a mere show of force, – he stood up. – Return to your people. You must leave Atlantis at once.

While their talk lasted, Eydís remained kneeled and with her face to the ground. The revival of the home fire had turned now into a forest ablaze. She could feel her whole body thumping to the rhythm of her heart. Her right hand clutched tightly the pendant under her clothes. She could barely focus on the conversation but she realised Rourke had managed to convince the King to allow them a one night stay. They were thanking and beginning to walk away, Eydís knew it was time.

– "Sire, – she began, – "I respectfully ask for a private audience with you.

All eyes fell on her.

– "Private, you say? What do you wish to discuss that you rather not have any more of your companions here?

– "It is a personal matter.

The King looked at the girl intently.

– "Alright.

Eydís smiled and rose to her feet.

– The rest of you can leave now, – he said with authority.

The trio looked at each other, confused, but complied. Milo sent a last longing look to Kida and Eydís in turn. Then he got the weirdest feeling, as if he had seen double. Those two standing quite close felt strange. In a way, they looked alike. The regal air around them, the shape of their nose, the size of their eyes. It was only a moment but Milo was unable to shake off that thought from his mind as he walked out. The doors closed behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

Soooo, yeah. Ch. 10 already. Hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither AtlE nor Thor.

Sentences that start with a line and a (") are meant to be atlantean dialect.

* * *

– Tell me, what is it that you wish to talk about?

– I must ask something first. Does the name Borr mean anything to you?

– Borr you say? It wounds vaguely familiar.

– Does the name Búri sounds closer?

– Ah! The King of Asgard. The All-Father his people used to call him, – the spark of recognition was evident.

– I am Eydís, daughter of Odin, son of Borr, son of Búri. I am the first Princess. Third in line to the throne of Asgard and the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil.

As she spoke the whole weight of her title made her stand proud and straight. By the end of it, she kneeled again only this time she saluted in asgardian fashion. The atlantean King sat on his throne as if the news were heavy as well.

– So Asgard has finally come. I must assume that you have concealed your identity and thus, your companions are unaware of your particular mission.

– That is correct. My father told me it was best to conceal it from everyone but now that I am in the presence of the King, I believe this is right. After all, our peoples once knew each other.

– Asgard had never seemed to care for my city's fate. What do you want now? How many more came with you?

– I came alone on a personal mission.

Eydís took out her pendant.

– Father, how am I supposed to open the locket? You have not told me yet? – she asked as they were riding to the Bifrost chamber.

– By blood it was sealed and only by blood shall it open again my star.

– Blood magic. So I need to bleed on it?

– If necessary. Once you reach the ruins, the locket will indicate you the way of your ancient home, shall there be any remains. The closer you get, the warmer it will turn. It will open on its own when the time is right.

They arrived with Heimdall. Her mother weeped a little but offered her a chocolate-colored, leather satchel. It had only one compartment and it wasn't too big but the Princess accepted the gift gladly.

– Eir has supplied it with as many things as we thought you might need on this journey.

– It is so light, – Eydís said while adjusting it.

– Lightweight charm my dear. As well as an Extension spell. It might prove useful.

– Thank you mother, – she said embracing the Queen around the waist.

– Eydís, – Thor called her out. – This is a gift from our father and myself.

He held a sword covered with a deep red, satin cloth.

– This was meant to be your name day present but it seems adequate to give it to you right now. May it prove useful.

He unveiled the sword. It was magnificent though unusual for asgardians. It was a long, leaf-shaped blade ornamented all along with a wavy pattern. It was weird. The sword almost looked like it had two blades instead of one. One over the other, each half forming an open "s".

The hilt was a piece of art on its own accord. First, the guard looked dived as well. Half of the quillion was facing upwards whilst the other faced down. The grip was big enough for her two hands and was carved out of a beautiful, light blue gemstone that had four silver rings spaced along of it. Finally there was the pommel, silver as well that shone with the light of a freshly polished metal.

Eydís was marveled.

– It is beautiful, – she said passing a hand over the blade without daring to touch it.

– Went all the way to Alfheim to request it, – Thor said proudly.

– That explains the shape, – she finally looked up.

– And it has a few secrets of its own.

Thor took the pommel and turned it counter clockwise. Suddenly, the sword split, the grip shrunk and now she had a double sword rather than a single one. Eydís widened her eyes as much as her smile. That was her weapon of choice and she loved that Thor remembered that.

– I… I have no words for this brother. I do not think myself worthy of such a gift.

– Yes you are, – Odin interjected.

Thor made the sword whole again and handed it to her.

– You will need a name for her, – he pointed out.

– I shall find a worthy name for her, – she vowed.

The young Princess wrapped it again and found a perfect spot for it in her satchel.

– Sister, this is my gift to you, – Loki said offering her a small brooch in the shape of an eight point star. Four long sides and four short ones.

It was made of white diamond, joined on the long points by a silver circlet. The piece was about half her thumb and it seemed to shine with light of its own. Eydís took it with amazing care, mesmerized with this present as well. She could feel magic coming from within the brooch. Loki's magic. It was unclear to her what kind of spell the star had but considering who it came from, it was for sure something important (or at least useful). The Princess pinned it to her clothes, near her heart and embraced both her brothers.

– I love you, Deki, Roar. I love you very much.

– As do we little star, as do we, – Thor answered.

– My Princess, it is time. I shall show you the attire you need to pass inconspicuously and then you must find your way alone, – Heimdall said.

She waved farewell and then, Eydís was no longer in Asgard.

After arriving at Midgard, everything had gone accordingly and now, weeks later, the Princess was finally here, witnessing the impossible. These in front of her were her family, her kin, her blood.

– What is that?

– My guide. I read the journal but this was more reliable.

– Journal? What journal? – Kida asked.

– Midgardians from the surface call it the "Shepherd's journal". Milo has it.

The King laughed gravely.

– I had quite forgotten the name you gave us.

– I can assure you I am not using it as an offence it simply means…

– The people of Middle Earth. I know. I am curious whatsoever. Why did an asgardian Princess went through all the trouble of looking for us after so long? Where were you when we needed you the most? Where did our alliance stood then? – his voice got angrier with each question. – You all saw and did nothing, did you not? You never cared? What is another midgardian empire to your eyes? Nothing.

– That is not true! – she answered a bit altered. – Asgardians wanted to help but we could not find you. Something veiled you from our watcher's sight, still does. He can neither see you nor hear you. For all we knew we were too late and everyone had perished. Despite that, I was sent here after our new watcher saw that Milo was going to receive the journal along with the equipment to look for the city. Furthermore, in spite of the fact that I would be alone I accepted the mission. We never expected to find much, let alone atlantean survivors. We did the best we could with what little we had.

Eydís felt angry at the King for doubting the people she had been raised with but then again she saw his point as well. It was true that very few asgardians now remembered the city of Atlantis but the ones that did were the ones that mattered the most. She wasn't going to let this stranger judge them all.

– It is true that there are few to remember your civilization but I came here to try to mend our bonds. We have been granted a chance, let us make the best of it.

The King seemed to think about it. Much more calm now after an explanation was given.

– I did not know about your… difficulty to see us.

– I know ignorance is no excuse, – she quoted her brother, – but please, accept my sincerest apologies on behalf of my realm.

The King sighed.

– Alright, alright, – he said slowly, – but in return you must stay at least the night here in the palace. I would much like to discuss some things with you.

– Of course your majesty, – Eydís said, finally standing up.

– Good, good. Kida, would you join us?

– I am afraid I had other plans father.

– In that case, ask the maid to bring us some food here as you go out.

– Yes father.

Kida went down the steps and smiled to Eydís.

– It was really an honor meeting you, Princess Eydís.

– I can only say the same, Princess Kida.

They giggled together as if they had told a joke and then the eldest left leaving the young one with the King.

– You two seem to get along very well, – he observed as he changed his sitting position for a laying down position.

– I thought so too. It just feels right, – they young one said.

– Hmph. Come closer child. Seat beside me.

With a last bow from her head she complied and soon after there were two maids bringing out food from who knew where. It was mostly fruit but there was also some kind of seafood. This would be an interesting meal.

Sitting near his knees, King Kashekim was able to see the girl's profile. He too noticed an awful simile between the two Princesses and his tired heart felt both happy and sad at the same time. His guest placed two plates in front of her.

– What would you like to eat Sire?

– Serve yourself, I will eat the same.

– Are you sure? Would you not just like some fruit?

– You sound just like my daughter, – he said with a smile.

Eydís blushed a little. She wasn't exactly sure if it was due to the blood spell or her own excitement.

– That was not my intention.

– It is quite alright. I just wished she…

He got quiet.

– Who Sire?

– Uhmm… no one, no one. Forget about it.

Eydís wasn't sure how to proceed. How could she prove herself as his kin?

– I was wondering about the royal family. Could you tell me more about your house?

The King grew silent for a moment.

– Would you rather I asked something else?

– It is a sad story and it happened too long ago. Yes, I would prefer another topic.

– Would you like me to tell you about mine instead?

– That sounds nice. Speak.

For the first time in weeks, Eydís was able to reveal her real self to someone, use the real names of her family members. She told him about her father, about her mother, about her living brothers, even her mare. She told him about their summer holidays, about their winter traditions. She talked none stop of her home, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, her training, not just the physical but the magical as well. She told him of some of her road trips with her family to the different realms, describing with amazing detail every scenery she could think of.

Occasionally the King would interrupt her to ask something but for the most part he remained quiet. A feeling of peace washed over him at seeing this girl so happy and content with the life she had enjoyed. He laughed when she told him about the kind of pranks her brother Loki would pull on some people and agreed with her when Eydís told him about Thor: he had the potential of becoming a great leader but he wasn't ready.

Hours flew by.

– I have told you practically my whole story. May I request something from you?

The King tensed up little.

– It is something I have long desired from a time now.

– Ask, – the King said expectantly.

– Would it be too much to ask for a hot bath?

The King relaxed and smiled.

– Of course not. Sheshkala, – he called out. – "Prepare a hot bath for our guest of honor.

– "Yes, my King.

– Go with her. She will guide you to the washrooms.

– Thank you your majesty, – she said as she stood.

The Princess bowed her head and left the throne room.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry, totally forgot to upload. Here is the next chap. Enjoy.

A/N2: The _italic_ words are thoughts; the **_bold and italic_** are onomatopeya; the (") sign after a line means they are speaking in another language.

* * *

This was amazing. For the first time in weeks she could properly bathe. Of course she knew a cleaning spell that had kept her from stinking like most of her companions but it was not the same. She enjoyed the feeling of water soaking her body and the flower fragrance that came from the oils that Sheshkala had poured in the tub. Eydís didn't want to leave but she had to.

An idea came to her mind. Her clothes. The ones she had used all along the journey were not that much of her liking. Besides, they were too warm to wear in this city, which had a more tropical weather thanks to the combination of the water and the volcano. No, that garment wouldn't do any longer. She had a few changes in her satchel and Eydís had an idea of what she wanted to wear.

Smiling, but a little regretfully, she got out of the tub, wrapped herself in a towel and began looking up the dress she wanted. Eydís knew she had seen it in there, somewhere (considering her mother did most of the packing for her).

– Aha! – she said triumphantly.

It was a pretty sheath dress of a thistle color with shiny, silver swirls scattered through the skirt and a connecting line on the waist. The upper part was an illusion kind of neckline, sleeveless and with the light grey transparency over the thistle corset. The fabric was similar to linen so Eydís knew it would be fresh. Still she had thought of a way to make it even fresher. She rummaged her satchel for some scissors and then began working.

The result was an asymetric skirt with the front part being slightly over her knees. The back would have looked like a bride's tail but she had cut it too so that it wouldn't drag. Instead, it hung just over her ankles.

Eydís was satisfied with her clothes so she just brushed her hair and was placing Loki's star back on when she heard it. A loud booming sound coming from the main hall. It was so loud and strong it made everything shake. The Princess ran like a mad woman but when she got there she saw Rourke punching the frail King right in his middle. Kida was obviously Helga's hostage and the second wouldn't let the first get to her father.

– STOP IT! – she screamed.

Instantly, there were several weapons pointing at her.

– Well, well, well. What do we have here? But isn't this the cook. Has the toad turned into a Princess already? Or has Cinderella found her fairy godmother?

Eydís kept her mouth shut, considering all her possibilities and not really understanding what Rourke meant with his words. She could use some magic to help Kida and the King but she wasn't sure of how this weapons worked so she was afraid they would damage her kin before she casted the spell. If force wasn't going to help her, perhaps Loki's way would.

– What? Does a Princess lack the right of concealing her identity? – she said almost in a playful tone.

Eydís crossed her arms and walked confidently to the group of people.

– Princess? – many whispered.

– Did you really think it was an accident that I came? You were leading me exactly where my people needed me to be.

– What? – Helga let it slip.

– We knew about the gem long before you did. We only needed a way in. You guided us, – Eydís sent a malicious look towards Milo.

All weapons were prepared to be fired.

– But, – she stopped her pace to look around with disgust, – we are willing to negotiate. My father instructed that, should you want it, we would allow you to attribute the glory of this finding to yourselves. My King is a magnanimous man. He is prepared to pay generously for this artifact and of course, safe passage for myself.

Rourke looked as if to be considering the offer.

– Name your price, – Eydís encouraged. – Whatever you want, he can multiply it infinitely.

– Kid, no king on Earth is that rich.

The Princess smirked and raised an eyebrow.

– Who said anything about this Earth.

No one understood.

– I come from a different realm. The king I speak of is no other than King Odin, the All-Father and ruler of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil, – she said with a loud voice, raising her chin.

– There's no such thing, – Helga said.

– For millennia, the same was said about Atlantis and yet, – Eydís uncrossed her arms and showed around with her palms facing upwards, – here we are.

Everyone looked towards each other not sure of what to do. For the meantime, Eydís was simply glad that King Kashekim was being looked after by Dr. Sweet. It worried her deeply that with the hurries, she had left her satchel in the washroom. One of Eir's potions would heal him for sure but she had no time to fetch them right now. She had to figure something else out.

– Say that I believe you kid, – Rourke began saying. – What's the catch?

– There is no catch. You simply deliver me to the surface with the gem and I will call my father. He will instantly come with the payment.

– How will you contact him?

– Hmph. Evidently you know nothing of norse mythology. Most of it is true you know. Our gatekeeper, Heimdall, he sees and hears all. As we speak he is watching and listening to us. When we get to the surface he will simply open the Bifrost to allow my father down here.

Rourke fell silent again.

– Think about it. All this trouble you and your men have already gone through is about to end, – she snapped her fingers, – just like that. You have already found the best buyer in the universe, what else could you possibly ask for?

– NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! – Milo screamed. – THIS GEM, THIS CRYSTAL ISN'T JUST A PRETTY THING! IT'S…

– Their lifeforce, – Eydís said with a cold stare and a quiet voice. – We know. It was a waste to leave it in the hands of petty midgardians to begin with. My great-grandfather Búri should have taken it when he had the chance. If it had not been for the bloody flood, Asgard would have already claimed it.

Milo couldn't believe his ears. This was a completely different person from the girl he had got to know along the way. This wasn't his friend, this was a snake. A heartless, venomous, cold, manipulative…

 _Milo_ , a voice sounded in his mind, _Milo, it is me, Eydís. Please do not shut me out. Listen to me. Please._

This voice was the warm and pleading voice of his real friend. He couldn't believe it. He stared at her wordlessly admiring the complete difference between the Eydís he saw standing in front of him from the one talking to him. _How?_ , he thought.

 _I shall explain later. For now just listen carefully. We do not have much time._

– Well, do you have any proof of what you are saying?

– For now I have only my word but I ask you again, what is it that you have to lose if you trust me? If what I say is true, you are rich already, if not, what can I do to hurt you? – she said confidently noticing how Rourke had already caught the bait.

It amazed her sometimes what people would do for money and power. Rourke walked to her and extended his hand.

– We have a deal, – he said.

Eydís shook with the same strength as him. A malicious look on her face.

– "Traitor! – Kida screamed to her but Edís didn't even flinch, at least not on the outside.

– There is just one small task at hand then, – Rourke teased leading the younger Princess to the King's side. – Finding the crystal.

– I can tell you where it is, – she said simply without looking at the old man. – If you can be so kind as to allow me the journal?

A trooper took the book from Milo's hands by force.

– NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO! – he tried but was restrained.

Eydís read the page. It was evidently a riddle that would have taken her brother Loki a few seconds to decipher. For her it was simply a minute. From where she was standing at the altar of the throne it was a pretty obvious answer.

– There, – she signaled and lead the way into the pond giving back the journal.

– Please, for the last time you gotta listen to me, – Milo tired once again. – You don't have the slightest idea what this power is capable of.

– I do, – Eydís answered simply. – That is exactly why we want it. We are the only ones capable of really develop it to its full potential. This crystal as you call it, can only be wielded by powerful beings. Beings like the All-Father. It was a shame we could not take it away from them ages ago.

As she spoke, she climbed on a platform that was practically hidden due to the water level. The moment she stepped on it the rock began moving downwards. Rourke and Helga followed bringing along Milo and Kida respectively. They found themselves in another cavern, a hidden one.

Eydís began to feel the pounding again. The more they went down, the hotter her pendant burned and the more violently her heart raced. Yet the heat felt right. Far from hurting her, Eydís felt as if it was transforming her into fire itself. It was almost an intoxicating feeling.

Finally, the stone met its goal and they all admired, in different ways, the sight above them. In the middle of the chamber, floating far above them and over a vast pit of water, was a huge, light-blue gem surrounded by many floating, stone faces. It almost looked like the faces were protecting the gem.

– Jackpot! – Rourke said.

Eydís heard Kida sigh deeply.

– The Kings of our past.

Eydís' eyes were pasted to the gem as much as Kida's were glued to the stone faces. Without warning, the oldest fell to her knees and began praying.

– Thatch, tell her to wrap it up, we got a schedule to meet.

Unwillingly, Milo kneeled beside her and placed a hand upon her back.

– Kida, – he said softly. – I'm sorry.

At the same time they rose, Rourke walked to the edge and hit a little rock into the water. Instantly, the blue glow of the gem turned red.

– Come on, lets get this over with, – Helga urged. – I don't like this place.

– Alright, what's next? – Rourke turned to both Milo and Eydís but she seemed lost in contemplation.

Milo began rambling about the characteristics of the crystal or something like that when one of the red rays laid upon her. The light turned back to blue and the Princess felt as if she had been embraced by someone. From that point onwards, she wasn't in charge of her body and she knew it but she didn't care.

No one expected this. When eyes had turned to the young girl, her locket was suspended in mid air, her eyes were pure light and she began walking with purpose to the edge of the water. Neither Kida nor Milo could approach her due to their captors.

– Talk to me Thatch, – Rourke said. – What's happening?

– Look, all it says here is that the crystal is alive, somehow. It… it… I don't know how to explain it. It's their deity, their power source.

– Speak english professor.

– They're a part of it, it's a part of them. I… I'm doing the best I can here.

– Then, if it's a part of them, why is she the one going all zombie-thing.

– I… I don't know.

Eydís turned to see them and spoke with a cavernous voice.

– "All will be well Milo Thatch. Do forgive me Kiki.

Both mentioned people looked astonished but only Milo nodded ever so slightly.

– What did she say? – Rourke asked.

– I don't know. I didn't catch it, – Milo said but Kida remained silent.

Right away, the young one proceeded to look back to the crystal and began walking on the water. No one could give credit to their eyes. When she finally stood exactly underneath the gem the stone faces moved upwards, allowing a perfect view of the deity. The locket felt so hot even though it wasn't even touching the girl. Eydís felt her own body pound so hard as if it were just a cocoon, a vessel and the real her was about to come out. All aces of light found their way to the center of the chamber, they focused on the burning locket. Eydís couldn't take it anymore.

 _ **SMASH!**_

It broke and she felt herself turn into light.


	13. Chapter 12

The pieces of the locket were scattered. In its place, a crystal was revealed. Her dark curls turned silvery and the light lifted her up gently. Like a mother picking up a baby from the crib. Everyone was open-mouthed as the body of the girl entered the crystal and disappeared from everyone's view. The stone faces began to go around it.

Faster.

The size of the crystal was diminishing.

FASTER.

The hair of everyone was blown away.

FASTER!

The light became almost unbearable to look directly at.

 **FASTER!**

It almost seemed as if they were in the presence of a real star.

Then, just as sudden as it had begun, the pace became slower until it resumed its normal speed but the huge crystal was no longer there, instead, the figure of Eydís took its place. Then, she began to come down.

Slowly.

As she was about to touch the water, a sort of platform formed under her feet.

– Eydís? – Kida whispered.

She opened her eyes, pure light came from them.

– Eydís, – she said with a worried tone now.

The Princess walked as slowly to shore as she had levitated down. In doing so, the stone faces began to fall loudly, splashing everything but Eydís. She seemed to have a shield around her. Once she reached land Rourke was about to touch her but Milo stopped him.

They ascended.

It was a huge surprise to everyone what they saw and in the middle of the confusion, Milo got the chance to sneak away for the briefest moment. He got near a guard and told him:

– "Tell Sheshkala to retrieve the girl's satchel. She left it in the washroom. Hurry.

The guard seemed puzzled but nodded.

The crew, except for Dr. Sweet and Kida, left the palace, following Eydís. When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs, they guided her towards an iron box. Putting no resistance, the girl got in and permitted them to cage her up. Milo was furious, they wouldn't allow him anywhere close.

– So, I guess this is how it ends, huh? – Milo began his speech. – Fine, you win. You're wiping out an entire civilization but hey, you'll be rich. Congratulations Audrey. Guess you and your dad will be able to open up that second garage after all. And Vinny, you… you can start a whole chain of flower shops. I'm sure your family's gonna be very proud. But that's what it's all about, right: money.

There was something in the crew's heart that moved, at least the ones that Milo had had more contact with. Rourke mocked Milo's idealism and, out of nowhere, he punched the thin man on the face. Milo never stood a chance and practically flew backwards, smashing painfully on the floor. That was the last push for the crew.

Audrey, who was ready to go, kicked the door of the truck violently, jumped out and, with one last deep breath, walked resolutely towards Milo. Carefully, she helped him up. Now both looked at the rest of the people defiantly. Vinny was next, then Cookie, Mole and, finally, Mrs. Packard.

– Oh, you can't be serious, – Rourke told them as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

– This is wrong and you know it! – Audrey said loudly.

– We're this close to our biggest payday ever and you pick NOW of all times to grow a conscience?

– We've done a lot of things we're not proud of, – Vinny answered. – Robbing graves, plundering the tombs, double parking, BUT nobody got hurt. Well, maybe somebody got hurt but nobody that we knew.

– If that's the way you want it, fine. More for me.

Everyone saw them ignite the cars and began leaving. The farther away the crystal got, the less the pendants of the atlanteans glowed until they went out, like candles that had consumed itselves completely.

– We can't let him do this! – Milo tried.

– Wait a second, – Vinny stopped the boy by pulling him by the arm.

Rourke blew up the bridge.

– Okay, now you can go on.

– Milo, you better get up here, – they heard Sweet call out.

When he finally got to the throne room, he saw Kida holding her father's hand with watery eyes, Sweet just behind her.

– How is he doing? – he asked.

– Not good I'm afraid. Internal bleeding, there is nothing more I can do.

– What a nightmare. And I brought it here.

– It is not your fault Milo, – Kida said.

– She is right. Rourke has been after that crystal since Iceland.

– I had almost forgotten. Is Sheshkala already here?

– Kala? Whatever for you need her? – Kida asked confused.

– I am here, – she said right on cue. – I am sorry for taking so long.

She had the satchel in her hands and that calmed Milo.

– Ok, let me see. Eydís told me to look for a vial with golden liquid if there was any internal complication. How hard can it be? – he said while taking the bag from Kala.

– She what? – Sweet raised an eyebrow. – When did you talk with her?

– It's hard to explain without sounding crazy.

– Man, I think we're beyond that.

– She,… sort of… talked in my head.

– Aha, – Sweet said disbelievingly.

– Oh my God, – Milo said when he reached in the bag. – This thing is bigger than I thought.

Everyone watched as the young man got his right arm all the way up his shoulder in the satchel without, apparently, hitting bottom. There was the sound of glass meeting glass. Milo began getting out vial after vial. There were vials with red liquid, green liquid, orange liquid, purple liquid (which Milo remembered fondly). He had gotten out eleven glass bottles when the King woke up.

– Where is my daughter? – was the first thing he said.

– I am here father. Do not worry, – she caressed him lovingly and with a smile.

– Kida, – he answered in kind.

Finally, Milo found the right phial. Unlike the other ones, this had a dropper attached to the lid.

– Alright sir, we're gonna make things better. Kida, may I? – he said.

Kida scoot over.

– What is that?

– Eydís left me instructions. Please, let us help and open your mouth.

– Eydís?

– Yes, we want to help, – Milo pleaded.

– Please father. It will be fine.

The old King complied and Milo gave the hurt man four drops of the liquid. This one smelled real sweet, like a flower that had just bloomed in spring. The breath of the monarch sped up for a moment and then he relaxed. He even smiled, evidently feeling better. Sweet began checking him up again.

– Where is Eydís? I much desire to speak to her.

– Well she… she… uhm… – Milo couldn't bring himself to say it.

– The crystal called her to it, – Kida aided.

– What?! How? – he sounded perplexed.

– We thought you might know your majesty.

– It can not be, unless… – he trailed off.

– Unless what?

– In times of danger, the crystal would choose a host. One of royal blood. To protect itself and its people. It will accept no other.

– Wait, wait, wait a minute. Choose? So this thing, is alive?

– In a way. The crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all who came before us. In return, it provides power, longevity, protection. As it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own. In my arrogance, I sought to use it as a weapon in war but its power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us and led to our destruction.

– That's why you hid it beneath the city. To keep history from repeating itself.

– And to prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife, – he said taking his daughter's hand into both of his.

– What do you mean father? What is gonna happen to Eydís? – Kida said worried.

– If she remains bonded to the crystal, she could be lost to it, for ever.

– But how could this happen? She might be royal but not atlantean, – Kida wondered.

– If she is not atlantean, then where did she get that crystal? – Milo pointed out.

– What crystal? – the King asked.

– Remember that locket she showed us? When the great crystal chose her, it cracked open and it revealed a crystal like ours, – she made a pause. – One last thing. She spoke to us before she went to the great one. She called me Kiki. Father, why does that sound familiar?

– It can not be, – he said in a hushed voice. – It can not be her.

– Father, please, speak, – Kida urged him.

– Your mother was chosen by the crystal long ago, but what you might not remember was that she was not lifted alone. That fatidic day you not only lost your mother but your sister as well. I thought she had been absorbed by the crystal too but a few nights ago I got a dream. The great crystal showed me. She was far away, just a baby all alone in strange woods. My beloved daughter, frightened and cold but found by a boy with emerald eyes. Your mother's voice softly telling me the baby was fine.

– Sister? I knew I was not imagining it. I knew I was not always alone but, how?

– That I do not know.

– That's not important now. Is it? We gotta go and help her.

– Milo is right. We need to bring her back. And the crystal too, – Kida added.

– Here, take this Milo, – the King took off his own necklace and gave it to the young man.

– Sir, I can't take it.

– Think of it as a loan. It is the only way I can help now. May it serve you well.

– Do not worry father. We will bring her home, – Kida said kissing his forehead

– Please, be careful.

They went out the palace again, all following Milo.

– Where're you goin? – Audrey asked

– I'm going after Rourke.

– Milo, that's crazy, – she continued.

– I didn't say it was the smart thing but it is the right thing.

Audrey sighed in defeat as she saw Princess Kida walking right besides the brainy man.

– Come on. We better make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

They saw him climbing on a fish-like statue.

– Milo, what do you think you're doing? – she asked again.

– Just follow my lead, – he answered.

Kida watched him activate the fish, what she didn't notice was in what moment Audrey had climbed on as well.

– It's simple. All you gotta do is…

– Yeah, yeah, yeah, – the young mechanic interrupted. – Shut up. We got it, ok?

– No, no, wait, – he tried.

Too late, Audrey had touched the pad and the fish responded by going on reverse, crashing with the wall and proceeding to deactivate.

– Gently, – Milo said, – just, gently.

Kida smiled but that had got the people's attention. Some warriors even got close and asked how it worked.

– Allow me to show you, – Kida said.

She got on an other type of vehicle. This one looked like a hammer shark.

– Use your crystals. Half turn right. Quarter turn back. Keep your hand on the pad.

The people became excited. Everyone looking for the vehicles that for so long they had mistook for statues. Milo hopped on an identical transporter to Kida's. Even the crew got excited to fly their own fish (some had to share but that was no problem).

– Alright, this is it, – Milo told Kida.

– My people, we are going to rescue the Princess, we are going to save our home or we are going to die trying, – she screamed. – Who will follow me?

All the warriors yelled their affirmative responses in unison and together they sped up to the upcoming battle, the rest of the civilians cheering and waving as the fighters flew by.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had a lot of trouble the past few days but her is the new chapter. It is a little longer than usual but I hope you all like it. It was one of my favorites.

A/N2: The _italic_ words after a line, are spells; just _italics_ , are thoughts;the **_bold and italic_** are onomatopeya.

A/N3: Don't forget to look at the very last of the chap to get some glossary :)

* * *

Asgard had turned lonely for Loki soon after Eydís left. He had never truly thought of just how much time they spent together. As he studied the stars, there was no one to make an occasional comment or someone that bumped with him once in a while. As he took care of his garden, there was no one that hurriedly came to interrupt with either a question or looking for some advice. As he finished his books, there was no one to share them with, no one to wait on to exchange points of view.

There was no one that would occasionally surprise him with a test tray of sweets made with some new recipes (not always with the best outcomes). There was no one to horse race him through the moors and brag about how she won. There were few people with magical abilities that would want to duel him for real so he could practice. It was truly amazing to think of any of his hobbies without somehow involving his sister. True, there was still Thor to spar with but their trainings and pastimes were highly different.

Thor realized he missed her as well. He felt, somehow, that he was on the wrong place. Their parents had left her to his care and now she was out of reach. He worried that her training would not be enough. He worried that he hadn't transmitted properly the knowledge of the belic arts to her. He worried that she would be hurt either physically or emotionally.

There was no longer that little voice on his shoulder that came along with a hug to tell him that he was a great brother. There were no surprise flowers in his room anymore. There was no one to insist him to teach her properly. There was no begging from anyone to convince father to let them go on a trip or to help her out with a dance class. It felt unsettling.

Mealtimes were strange at first too. Everyone would ask about the young Princess, specially Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. After the second day, Thor had told them a little about her mission and they had been satisfied. It was obvious they missed her and were worried as well but they had proven to be the most loyal subjects of all and kept those thoughts only for one another. They had even helped out to keep prying ears from knowing too much. Ever since Balder, it was the first time that one of the royals was suddenly gone. They all knew Eydís was alive but the feeling of emptiness was a little too similar for many.

Days became weeks and there was no sign of the Princess. Some in the court became very nervous and their question passed from subtle to evident alarm. Yet, the All-Father would appease them by saying:

– She is my daughter. She shall come back soon enough.

Beyond this feelings, not just from the royal family but those close to the Princess, everything was normal. There were the usual feasts, the usual visits to the tavern, the usual council meetings. Everyone was trying to keep routine as normal as possible. At least that was the idea until one day, Loki suddenly jumped up from his chair in the library.

He had been staring at the same page for some time now, feeling something amiss going on. When this feeling got the best of him, he scared some of the people gathered near him with his sudden move. Loki walked quickly, almost running to the Sky-tower.

– Brother, – Thor called him out.

Loki had completely missed him when they had crossed paths in the hallway but didn't stop.

– Is everything alright? – Thor asked.

– Thor, I have this feeling that something might have gone wrong with our sister.

– What?

Loki continued his way up to the tower, Thor now walking at his same pace.

– Loki, explain yourself.

As they were reaching the Sky-room Loki began talking.

– Do you remember my gift to her?

– You mean the star brooch?

Loki bursted open the door, walking directly to look for some charts.

– Exactly. I placed a location spell on it. That way, while she wore it, I would know where she was. At least as best as my magic and this barrier allowed me to know.

– You know where she is even when Heimdall does not? – Thor said doubtful.

– The spell is not overly accurate and the barrier is strong but somehow I have managed to know whether or not she is still alive.

He found the chart he had been looking for. It was a map from Midgard.

– _Syna Eydís_ , – he said as a green light came from his palms.

Nothing happened. Loki scowled.

– _Syna glói_.

Again, nothing happened. Loki's fists were turning white.

– _Syna síðastr glói_.

A little, fainting, white spot appeared on the map. It was a place practically in the middle of the ocean.

– Loki, what is the meaning of this?

– It means that something happened to her, – he answered as if in trance.

– Can it mean that she took off the brooch?

– No. If that were the case, I would still be able to find the brooch. The light color would be different but I seem unable to do even that. The only way I would get this response would be if the star was shattered or if something happened to the user while wearing it.

– Then, what are we waiting for?

Loki looked at his brother for the briefest moment. He nodded and they both practically ran to the All-Father's study.

– Father! – Thor called out.

– My sons, there is no need for all this outburst.

– There might be, – Thor said again.

Odin was listening now.

– We have reasons to believe Eydís is in danger, – Loki said and then kneeled. – We ask that you let us go aid our sister.

Thor kneeled as well.

– May I ask how is it that you have come to this conclusion.

Loki told him briefly and the All-Father seemed to think about it for a moment.

– You can not be sure, can you?

– Not yet father, no, – Loki said hurriedly.

– Go to Heimdall but do not engage if your theory is proven wrong.

– Thank you father, – Thor said.

– Make haste, – the King answered.

As commanded, they flew on the horses to the Bifrost chamber and were received by the guardian's words:

– I have found the place in your charts my Prince.

Loki was by his side in a blur. This was a highly uncommon practice but Loki's charts were of a great quality and Heimdall's experience was unquestionable so both brothers trusted him.

– I am unable to see anything but the ocean.

– That can not be, – Loki mustered.

– Nonetheless, there is a small island very close the point you showed me. It is uninhabited. Looks like there was a great cataclysm upon it and now only the remains of a volcano stand there. I believe something related to the Princess' mission might have to do with what happened just a short while ago.

He fell silent.

– What? Heimdall, please, speak up! – Thor urged him.

– The volcano's crater was blocked but that blockage has now been broken by a midgardian weapon. I can see a man at the bottom. He is not alone. They seem to be armed. Apparently, they are trying to get away with something of great value.

– Heimdall, open the Bifrost. Let us pass, – Thor commanded.

– We are still unsure if the Princess' mission has been compromised or not. Besides, there is help already on the way.

–WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! – Thor boomed.

– There is already people on its way to retrieve the relic. They are using vehicles I had never seen before.

– Is the Princess with them? – Loki asked.

The guardian was silent again for a few seconds.

– If she is, I am unable to see her.

– What is that supposed to mean? – Loki asked again, more fiercely.

– A battle is about to begin.

– Heimdall! – Loki lost composure. – That is your Princess down there and, are we not your Princes? Our sister needs us. Let us pass!

The keeper kept a straight face but he knew in his heart that what he was about to do was the right thing. He placed his sword in position and beamed the Princes of Asgard to that little island.

There was an exchange of arrows and bullets from both sides. The two groups of contendants trying to get the upper hand. The atlantean warriors, even though they had the element of flight on their side, soon realized that it wouldn't be enough. The men from the surface had managed to create flying machines as well that were loaded with weapons unknown to them and, to their bad luck, highly effective.

Their new comrades in arms, the ones that had come from the surface as well, were worried but didn't back down. They fought valiantly besides them and it wasn't until Vinny's vehicle was hit, that by accident he discovered a hidden power of the fish-vehicles. Atlanteans looked hopeful once again and Vinny was satisfied with himself.

– Ok. Now, things are getting good.

– Vinny, heads up. We can't let them reach the top of that shaft, – Milo told him, Kida by his side.

The battle was looking promising but they were still nowhere close to help Eydís. Kida rode her vehicle with rage, helping as much as she could her people, but mostly, just trying to reach the hot air balloon. When they realised that this plan was going nowhere, they regrouped.

– Alright, new plan. Vinny, you and me are gonna be decoys. Audrey, Sweet, Kida, fly underneath that thing and cut her loose.

– We're on it, – Sweet said giving a thumbs up.

As said, they separated. They had to admit, Helga had an amazingly good aim. She almost hit Vinny. Rourke got out a portable machine gun and began shooting as well, mainly towards Milo. The second man was trying to desperately evade the bullets but he made a wrong turn and he had placed himself in the worst position. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Kida and Vinny realized this too but neither were going to make it on time.

Suddenly a green shield wrapped Milo up. Everyone looked up as a battle cry could be heard. The static in the environment grew and some lightning could even be seen. A man on red cape, blonde, with a hammer and a silver armor began flying from one place to the other smashing every artifact the soldiers could bring out. Not even the bullets could stop him.

Next to Milo, a second man appeared wearing a green cape, his clothes black and his armor golden. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. The newcomer extended a hand towards Rourke, another green light enclosed the weapon and smashed it.

– Are you alright? – he asked.

– Yes, – Milo said astonished. – Thanks.

– Where is Eydís?

Milo was only able to point at the box. The man's eyes grew wide and he levitated to the cage.

– Move out of the way! – he yelled, surprising everyone there.

A green light appeared on the palm of his hand and he shot once at the chains.

– THOR! – he screamed.

Not one person that heard him could give credit of what he said but the blonde warrior understood and was right underneath the iron box to receive it.

– NO! – Rourke screeched.

The air balloon, without the extra weight, began to move faster upwards. Kida flew to the red-caped man.

– We need to bring her back to the city, – she said.

– Lead the way.

They were about to fly off when someone yelled:

– LOOK OUT!

Thor looked up and saw something strange fall from the red balloon. Without a second thought, he let go of the case, taking the other woman's arm instead. The vehicle exploded but they were both safe. Loki watched the box fall so he conjured a cushioning spell for a it. The older brother, on the other side, with the short temper he had he summoned a great lightening and hit the balloon. It became a ball of fire in an instant making them begin to fall.

Both Rourke and Helga hung on to the rail knowing that, at some point they would have to jump if they wanted to live. Their hearts raced and their breaths sped up. The crew noticed it but weren't sure of how to proceed. They could only watch as the huge thing a blaze was about to hit the ground. Loki watched too by the side of the iron box.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The ground shook and cracked. To Loki this was amazingly familiar and he couldn't help but to give a side smile. From the cracks, everyone was able to notice the rising magma. Most of the remaining fish-vehicles gathered close the crystal's prison as well as Thor, who placed Kida gently on the ground.

– The volcano. SHE AWAKES! – Mole shrieked in panic.

– Hey, I had nothing to do with it, – Vinny said waving a lit dynamite and putting it off instantly.

– This sure is not the best place to be, – Cookie followed.

– No wait, – Milo answered perceiving everyone's intentions, – we gotta get her back or the whole city will die.

– Loki. Can you not do something about this? – Thor said.

– I am afraid it would take a little longer to cast the full spell than it would take the volcano to erupt, – he said considering all the possibilities. – Take her back to the city, I will go fetch those two.

– Take who? – Vinny asked.

– Go, – he ordered.

Kida got on Milo's vehicle when they noticed how effortlessly Thor picked up Eydís from the ground.

– Lead the way, – the blonde said again.

They all did as he asked. In no time, Loki had caught up, holding a green glowing chain from which Rourke and Helga hung. The lava level was getting higher and higher. Overflowing the reduced space and following closely the warriors. When they got out of the tunnel, Thor and Loki gasped a little when they looked the city beyond the earth walls but there was still the problem of the rocks that were being shot towards it from the volcano to dwell too long in awestruck contemplation. They all accelerated to reach the city.

– There, – Milo pointed out at the main terrace.

The blonde prince, placed the case carefully on the ground, where Milo had told him to. Mole screamed something to which Sweet translated:

– Milo! Mole says the wall's gonna blow!

Using nothing but his hands, Thor broke the cage's door, tearing it from the hinges. He was instantly blinded by the blue light coming from the inside. Everyone either pulled back or covered their eyes or did both but Loki was so astonished he could only look. All the walls of the cage separated and were suddenly suspended mid air by the shiny figure from the inside. That was Eydís, there was no doubt.

She had her elbows close to her torso, her palms visible as if telling someone to stop. With a fluid movement she extended her arms outwards, then made a slight lifting sign with her hands and finally signaled downwards. Light suddenly began spreading from her, igniting all the crevices in the city's architecture. That moment, all the present noted just how perfect the pattern had been carven in the stone. The light extended, almost as if the light were looking for something. The iron flew backwards, completely away from her.

Thor and Loki could barely believe that this was their baby sister.

The figure moved her arms upwards energetically, this time high above her head. The light in the crevices went out and from the ground, stone faces suddenly emerged, ascending along with the young woman. Milo, Kida, Thor and Loki had to move backwards.

– EYDÍS! – Thor screamed and was about to fly with Mjolnir but Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. – LET GO BROTHER!

– Wait! – Loki answered without taking his eyes away from the crystal.

The stone faces were now circling it again. In a shorter diameter than last time but even faster. So fast that the faces became a blur of blue light around it.

The first ray was shot.

It hit its mark somewhere in the water from where a stone giant emerged.

Two

Three

Four

Five

The volcanic wall wasn't going to last too long now.

Seven

Rocks were already being ejected with great strength capable of hurting someone.

Ten

The light rays incremented its number and with each one, a giant appeared. All of them walked heavily to the border of the stone wall and appeared to be waiting for all of them to be in position.

Just about when the wall gave in, the last giant found its place. One of them clapped its hands with a loud boom. The second. The third, fourth, fifth. All of them clapped and from their hands another blue glow emerged.

– They are making a shield, – Thor pointed out.

True to his words, the barrier soon became a dome. Loki could only feel its power and tremble.

The magma began to flow over them but none of it even scratched the shield. Furthermore, there was a great surge of power, followed by a blinding light and, immediately, it all stopped. The ground shook no more which meant the volcano had been appeased and the fire-colored magma had solidified around the shield. Nobody could see a thing beyond the igneous rock until streaks of blue light cracked it open from the top. As the light moved downwards, some of the biggest bulks began breaking pieces of the stone wall.

The shield disappeared.

Due to the heat and the water, a great mist had formed all around the city, blocking the view of the crystal. The only proof that it was still there was a single ray that came from far above. The four of them looked as Eydís began to slowly come down. Both brothers relieved though evidently surprised by their sister's change.

Loki was the first to move towards her. He extended his arms and caught her in a carrying position, watching as the pendant from her necklace glowed and noticing the brooch right on place, close to her heart. He let out a small smiled. Once her body made contact with his arms, the beam of light disappeared and let go of the Princess completely.

She snuggled a little in his chest and then opened her eyes.

– Deki? – she looked to her left, – Roar?

Both of them smiled. Loki placed Eydís' feet on the ground and allowed her to see Kida.

– Kiki? – her voice cracked.

Kida came closer, eyes watering as well.

– Matim sends you this.

Eydís extended her right hand and opened it. Kida, trembling, took the little silver bracelet from her hand. She looked at it for a moment and proceeded to embrace the other girl with as much strength as she could muster. Eydís returned the embrace and began crying with Kida. Thor and Loki watched for a moment, that is until Eydís reached out for them as well. Each of the men took one hand of hers.

– Kida? I think you should all see this, – they heard Milo say.

A little unwillingly, both sisters let go and looked at the young man. They were amazed by the view. Water was draining from the lower part of the city which, for many ages, had been hidden. Kida smiled as she embraced Milo.

– You did well little star, – Loki said to Eydís.

She turned to see him and smiled.

– I would not have been able to do it all by myself.

Once again, she took one of his hands and, with the other, looked for one of Thor's.

– I am so happy to see you. It has been a while now.

– It has indeed, – Thor answered.

– Mika?

The voice was old, tired but full of hope. It was the voice of an elderly man that had just gotten to the main terrace. Both sisters as well as both brothers turned around to find King Kashekim getting closer to them.

– Hello Tabtop, – she said, letting go of her brothers and running to embrace the King.

– Oh Mika. It is you, – he caressed her face. – After all this time, you are finally home.

He looked at the asgardian Princes.

– Thank you, for raising her up, for having taken care of her, for making her so happy and my eternal gratitude to you young man, – he said referring to Loki.

– Me? – he seemed a little surprised.

– Your were the one to find my beloved Mika, were you not Prince Loki? Far away in that wood?

Loki looked very surprised indeed but nodded his head as response.

– How did you know about that Tabtop? – Eydís asked.

– Your mother showed me in a dream.

– She is an extraordinary woman and beautiful as well, – Eydís complimented.

– How can you tell? – Kida asked.

– The crystal allowed me to see her when we were bonded. It also told me a lot of other things but I do believe that those stories can wait a little longer.

– What other stories? – Thor asked.

– Like how I ended up in Asgard for one.

All looked amused at her teasing but just smiled at her. Then they heard the jingle of chains. They had quite forgotten about Rourke and Helga but it was time to make them face justice. The stories would have to wait as Eydís had pointed out.

* * *

Glossary:

1. _Syna Eydís_ \- show Eydís

2. _Syna glói -_ show glow

3\. _Syna síðastr glói -_ show last glow


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Finally, here it is. The last planned chapter of this story. So far I'm working on an epilogue but might be some time before I post that one. Anyways, I hope you have all enjoyed the story. It was real fun to write.

A/N2: the (") sign after a line means they are speaking in another language.

* * *

– Well, well, what do we have here brother? – Thor said getting close to the prisoners.

– I believe these are the rats that intended to get away with our sister, – Loki answered.

Both men now circled Rourke and Helga like vultures just waiting for their prey to die.

– They used to be our Commander officer and his Lieutenant, – Milo offered. – Rourke and Helga.

– Hmph, – Loki snorted. – And you really were that foolish as to believe you could run away from us with our beloved sister and live to tell the tale? You sure are daft.

– We had a deal, – Rourke said defensively. – Did we know she would fuse with that giant crystal? No. She said your father would buy the thing and gave her word for it.

– Eydís, what do you have to say about this? – Loki asked.

– I did what had to be done in order to protect Atlantis. I did not expect that my heritage would cause me to become one with the crystal either but I would have never done anything to wrong my kin. It is true though that I gave my word that father would pay for the crystal but…

– Seeming as the All-Father never got it,… – Loki continued the idea.

– And that neither Rourke nor Helga had the jurisdiction of actually selling it,… – Eydís complemented.

– The deal is off, – both said at the same time.

To everyone who was watching, this was a bit unsettling. Just how much time did these two had to hang out together to think so similarly? Well, everyone except for Thor. He knew those two like the palm of his hand and this was not the first time they would do something of the kind. Most of the time, they didn't even realized they had done it until the very end. It came all too naturally to them.

– Just who the hell do you think you are? – Helga sputtered.

– My name is Loki, son of Odin. I am the second Prince. Second in line to the throne of Asgard and the Nine realms of Yggdrasil. And this is our brother. Crown prince Thor Odinson.

The blonde prince looked around, everyone seemed to, for the first time, really assimilate the presence of his brother and him. Their names had not been a mere coincidence. They truly were Asgard's royalty. Besides, Loki had always been one for dramatic speeches and, more often than not, these were the results. Still, for the time being, no one said a thing concerning this matter.

– "Guards, – King Kashekim called out. – "Take these people to our dungeons. They shall await their trial there.

Four guards came closer and obeyed, practically dragging those two.

– As for the rest of you. I would be glad to have you here during the next celebration days, – the King then turned to the rest of the crew. – You two are invited as well, of course. It would be my honor to have asgardian royalty as guest once again.

Both brothers saluted and bowed, the crew now fulling understanding where Eydís had learned it.

– Celebration father? – Kida asked.

– I do believe there is much to celebrate now. Our city is on the verge of a rebirth, the crystal is back in place but, most importantly, our beloved Mika is back home. We need to restitute her title publicly as soon as possible. There shall be a reinstatement ceremony tomorrow to commemorate such event and the celebrations should last at least a couple of days.

Everyone became excited with the prospect and knew there was a lot to do. Kida strode to her father and the three of them began getting back to the throne room with everyone else following. Once they got there, Eydís placed her father carefully on his seat while Kida began ordering around. She had to speak to the guards, to the cooks, to the maids and pretty much every worker at the palace, letting them know about the King's plan. Eydís wanted to help but Kida told her that, instead, she should follow Sheshkala to see the royal tailor. She needed a new gown.

– I have brought several gowns myself, – Eydís argued.

– Yes, but none are atlantean. You will need one for your reinstatement coronation, – she answered.

– But, I have done nothing to deserve it.

– You call saving the whole city and giving us back the great crystal, risking your own existence in the process, nothing? – the older sister arched an eyebrow.

In Eydís' mind, Kida had just sounded like Loki.

– I did nothing really. I might have been chosen but the crystal did all the work, – Eydís insisted.

– Eydís, – Loki said softly, – you have earned it. Truly.

– Loki is right little star, – Thor ruffled her hair. – Besides, it is your birthright.

Eydís laughed and tried to move out of reach from Thor's hand not really wanting to. Kida looked at the three of them. Studied their relationship. Marveled at the strong bond between them. There was so much she had to catch up with. Mika was still very far from her reach but, somehow, Kida would become a big sister for her as well. Unknowingly, Kida had shared her little sister for thousands of years, she could share some more. Specially if that made Mika happy.

– What're we gonna do in the meantime? – Sweet wondered out loud.

– You all look exhausted, – the King began. – How about a quiet dinner, a hot bath and a warm bed? You deserve it as well.

Some of them were about to protest, specially Milo but the King shushed them with a sign of his hand.

– It is the very least I can do for you. Please, accept it. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day so it is better if you rest well tonight.

No one could refute him that so, with the exception of the asgardians, everyone else was lead through a corridor to an eating hall.

– What do you think they'll talk about? – Audrey asked when they had been seated at a dining table close to the kitchens.

– I don't know, probably politics, – Milo answered.

– Did someone else caught when the King said he welcomed the asgardian royalty AGAIN? – Sweet inquired.

Many of the gathered nodded.

– I can barely believe it. Not only did we found the city of Atlantis, we also learned that Asgard is real, – Milo said enthusiastically.

– I may not be all that smart about Asgard and gods but, isn't this Loki man supposed to be the bad guy, – Vinny asked.

– The bad guy? What do you mean? – Kida said coming into the hall quietly.

There was a small silence.

– Well, – Milo answered, – according to mythology, Loki is the God of Mischief. His schemes and treachery led the way for many unfortunate events. The most famous tale of him says that he is responsible for the death of one of his brothers. I believe his name was Balder. Legend says Balder was the kindest of the brothers, as well as the youngest. His mother heard a prophecy say that his little boy would be killed. She was so afraid that she casted a protection spell around his body so nothing would harm him but Loki grew envious and found a loophole in the magic. He learned that the spell didn't work with mistletoe, a plant considered so noble and little thing that no one bothered to think of it as a weapon. Supposedly, Loki made a spear from the plant and gifted it to a blind man, friend of Balder's. Not knowing about the type of wood, he pierced the Prince right through the heart, killing him.

– But why would a blind man be allowed to throw a spear directly at the Prince? – Kida puzzled.

– According to some authors, they were playing. Balder was showing off his shield and incited his friends to throw all kinds of weapons at him to demonstrate its power. Nobody noticed the mistletoe spear until it was too late.

Everyone fell silent.

– Well, I do not believe those authors, – Kida said vehemently.

– Why not? – Audrey wondered curiously.

– Were any of you there to acknowledge this happening?

At the negative responses, Kida kept going.

– I think it wise to listen the tale from someone who was actually there for one. In second place, have you ever heard Mika talk about her brothers, ill or not?

– Umm, well, not exactly, – Audrey answered. – She's never talked about Thor or Loki. Although, she did mention she had brothers.

– And, that she's adopted, – Sweet finished.

Milo was thoughtful.

– Well, she has spoken to me about them and she told me the truth behind that myth. You would be clever not to believe everything you read. You should give him an opportunity, – Kida continued with a sudden surge of anger.

– I don't think he's evil either, – Milo agreed. – Through the journey, Eydís and I didn't speak often about ourselves but, the little I got to know about those two was always positive. Kida is right. We shouldn't judge him for things we're not even sure he did. I mean, myth never even mentioned a daughter of Odin but a woman named Brunhilde and yet, Eydís is here proving them all wrong.

– I'm sorry, you are right, – Audrey said.

– Me too, didn't mean to harm anyone. Merely curious, – Vinny said afterwards.

– Yeah, I'm sorry too, – Sweet said as well.

Everyone felt a little guilty for prying on the life of someone they had literally met about two hours ago. Worst of all, they were merely speculating on no bases at all since the mythology had proved to be flawed. God knew what else it had gotten wrong. Milo spared a small smile thinking of someone brave enough (or rather stupid enough) to ask Loki whether he was truly Sleipnir's mother or not. Eydís would most likely be the best choice to ask if anyone grew too curious.

Kida didn't stay too long after that but it was unofficially agreed that they would rather not gossip about the royal's private lives anymore. Instead, they began wondering about what an atlantean celebration would actually look like, what Mr. Whitmore would say if he could see them, they even wondered what would become of Rourke and Helga. As mean as they had been, the atlantean wrath was a mystery to the group and, come to think about it, they didn't really wanted to know it.

After the meal, a maid and a manservant came to retrieve them. The maid took the girls, and the manservant, introduced as Jitakamah, escorted the men to a vast room with a steaming water pool in the middle. To Milo, this looked very much like a public bathroom from ancient Greece. The architecture was very different but the idea was pretty much the same. Aside from Mole, they all enjoyed the bath and welcomed the hot water on their aching bodies.

About an hour later, the manservant returned with clean clothes for all of them. Then, lead the way once again to what appeared to be the remains of a guest wing. Some of the doors were now blocked by debris, others had been allowed to grow vines all over but some looked fairly well preserved, all things considered. The man stopped to face the group and signaled two parallel doors. He apologized for not having had time of cleaning anymore. He blamed himself for not being able to give each member their own room but the crew assured him it was alright. It would still be the best night sleep they would have had in a very long time.

Jitakamah bowed and went away, the crew drew straws to know who was sleeping where. Vinny and Milo were lucky to end up as roommates while Sweet exhaled a deep sigh before going into his own room with a loud Cookie and an excited Mole.

– You think the girls will be fine? – Milo said out loud.

– If I were Audrey, I would have gotten in the bathroom with the sleep mask already fastened to my face.

They both laughed.

The room was quite big. It had two beds (one in front of the other) covered with a soft fabric of a light blue color. It looked quite fresh and the mattress padded. At the far end of the room, there was only a fairly sized wardrobe and a simple looking night table to the left of each bed that had on it a sort of lamp. The two lamps were lit and as Milo and Vinny laid down to rest they became curious about how to turn them off, after all, there were no switches that they could use like back home.

– This's strange, – Vinny commented facing to the ceiling and eyes lost in thought, his hands placed together upon his middle.

– What is?

– How're we supposed to sleep with all this light?

– I was kind of thinking the same. Wait here.

Milo got up and left the room. After a short while, he came back with another person who looked a little distressed and, at the same time, amused by their trouble. This man simply touched the lamps with his crystal and the lights went out. Both men thanked.

– Hey! You think you could go across the hall to see if our friends have the same problem? – Vinny said before the man left.

– It will be my pleasure.

With that, the man bowed and closed the door. Milo got in his bed right away and drifted into a peaceful sleep almost instantly.

As promised, next morning was very busy. They all met at the same dining hall than the last night and took a small breakfast while every worker at the palace ran from one place to another to get things done. It was a bit hilarious really until Jitakamah, came running towards them, the maid, Kalayani her name was, close behind.

– Sirs, Ladies, we must hurry, – he said. – You must get ready as well.

– Wha' us? – Cookie looked surprised.

– Yes, the King and Princesses insist upon it.

That was nice to hear. The acknowledgement of Eydís as a Princess, was actually really comforting.

– That sounds fine ta'me, – Cookie said eagerly. – Come on y'all. Lets get this started.

They all laughed (except for Mrs. Packard) and went away. No one saw any of the royals, neither asgardian nor atlantean but they got caught with the euphoria of the moment. On the other side of the palace, Kida worked non stop on Eydís. They took a bath and ate some fruit at Kida's room. The seamstress was doing miracles. Though she had no time to confect a brand new dress for Eydís, Kida had given her access to her own wardrobe and even the King had allowed her to see some of the Queen's old gowns to choose something from there and adapt it for the young one.

As things would have it, the seamstress chose two gowns from the late Queen's collection to work on. Kida's dress wouldn't require too much work but Eydís, considering her smaller height and slightly muscular complexion, would need some more time. Neither sister had seen what gowns were chosen for them, let alone try them on but Kida was so confident on the old tailor that Eydís was somehow appeased. They waited patiently wearing a night robe and while the older Princess worked on her sister's hair, Eydís asked:

– Have you seen my brothers?

– Now that you mention it, no. I have not. At least not since we came back from Sukhakari's house.

– I asked for their whereabouts last night. No one knew but…

– But? – Kida said softly.

– I overheard someone say that they had seen them go out of the palace but they did not come back. I do not believe they are lost in the city. They have a very good sense of direction, specially Loki but, I would really like to know where they are. Do you think that Tabtop could have sent them away?

– No! – Kida said still in a quiet voice but with a bit of alarm, – Tabtop is not like that and you heard him when he welcomed your brothers into the city officially.

Eydís knew that Kida had voiced out her very thoughts about that theory so she kept going looking down:

– Do you think they could be angry with me?

– Angry?

– Well, I will be restated as Princess here so, what will happen to my title back in Asgard? Will I be able to go back? If not, would I be allowed to say farewell to my asgardian family? Or will I have to choose? Maybe this ceremony should have waited a little longer. At least until everything was settled.

Kida sensed Eydís' distress. Neither of them had thought about that earlier. Had their Tabtop considered this? She hoped so because she could see just how tough it was being on her sister.

– If it came down to that? If you had to choose, what would you do? – she asked cautiously.

Eydís grew silent and evidently sad.

– I do not know. I would love to go back but I also want to learn about my origins. I have missed so much here but I owe too much to them. I… I…

Her happiness had now turned into utter heartache. For the first time she perceived all the politics behind this ceremony. If she decided to stay that meant not even Heimdall would be able to see her. No message would reach her asgardian family and no news from her homeland would get to her. She would be able to know her blood family, she could be able to help with the reconstruction of the city and, maybe, study some of the ocean's life forms seeming she would have to give up the study of the sky as well as her magical studies, no doubt.

On the other hand, if she left after the ceremony, people might grow suspicious or feel betrayed on both sides. As her father foretold, it would be almost impossible to imprison her crystal once again, she could feel it. For centuries it had been dormant, ever present but not entirely active. Now, not only had it been freed but it had fused with the Great source, thus, awakening to the fullest. So, say she could get back with a new necklace along with her brothers with no problem, there was still her physique to deal with. Her dark curls became silvery (just like any other atlantean) and her blue eyes were now as dark as her curls once were. Entering the city inconspicuously was sounding hard enough as it was, but once Asgard found out her true parentage, she would most likely have to deal with what the council would undoubtedly say about the matter for no midgardians were allowed in the realm of eternal for longer than a fortnight and she had been dwelling there for centuries. The last thing she wanted was to cause her family any trouble.

– Do not be sad or worried Mika, – Kida said, bring Eydís back from her thoughts, – I believe everything will be fine.

The big sister embraced the young one tenderly. Eydís was about to burst into tears but she didn't out of respect of the long time it had taken Kida to make the tattoos that came along with her social position and title. When Eydís had first heard the word "tattoo" she had refused vehemently, specially knowing they would be placed on her face. Kida then explained that even though most tattoos were permanent, she knew how to make temporal ones. Eydís would be properly tattooed only when and if she felt ready for it. That had soothed the young one.

If she had to pick a lesson from her brother Thor, the Princess would say without a doubt that never giving up was her choice. Beyond the fear, beyond the pain, she couldn't give in. Not now, not ever. There would be a solution for this. She just wished Thor and Loki were here with her and Kida so they could think of something.

Hours went by and Kida gave her a brief introduction on the few protocols that were still being used. They weren't too many and they were not complicated at all but Eydís' mind was just not focused enough to learn things properly. They had to make a pause at lunchtime to focus again until, finally, the young Princess got it all right.

– There. It was not at all hard, was it Mika? – Kida joked.

Eydís smiled only halfheartedly.

All through the day, Kida had called her Mika. Not one single time had she called her Eydís. Eydís knew that "Mika" was the diminutive form of her real name but listening it as her own name was still weird. She would need more time to adjust, if she had any left. The feeling to have to choose between Eydís and Mika was very present on her mind, unsettling her until she couldn't take it any longer. She was about to explode when a solution suddenly came to her.

– Kiki, – she began, – can I ask something of you?

Kida was a little surprised to hear her old nickname come from her sister's mouth.

– Anything.

– Would you call me little star please?

Kida blinked rapidly.

– I thought only your family got to call you that, – she answered.

– Are you not my sister as well Kiki?

Kida smiled widely. If she had had any doubts about Mika's disposition of accepting her bonding attempts, they were gone in that moment.

– You win little star.

To Eydís, this was as if a heavy stone had been lifted from her back. For the first time in the day she felt as if she were moving forward steadily. She truly smiled. Just about then, they heard a knock on the door. Sukhakari, the seamstress, came in after being allowed to carrying two carefully wrapped packages. She opened them with care to reveal two different dresses. First she took out Kida's and urged her to try it on. It was a cold-shoulder, bell-sleeved, floor-long, cornflower-blue dress. Upon it, stitched to the front was a second layer of a fabric with shoulder pads of a slightly darker shade of blue with gold and magenta colored lines. It dragged just a little and fitted Kida's figure perfectly. Sukhakari arranged Kida's hair and the eldest sister was done.

As for the second Princess, her dress was a bit different though the tones used were pretty much the same. It was a floor-length dress as well of an indigo color. This had an off-shoulder, bell-sleeved top part which was decorated with golden lines on the front torso. A thick, purplish belt around her hips marked the fall of a sheath skirt that had an overskirt. Said overskirt was lined with a fabric of the same color as the belt. The tail of Eydís' dress was just as long as Kida's.

They looked at each other and into the mirror constantly.

– "I am sorry for the lousy job but with such short notice, it was all I could do, – Sukhakari said a little worried.

– "Do not worry. They are prefect for today, – Kida smiled.

– "Princess Kida, – the tailor bowed and looked at Eydís. – "Young Princess.

Eydís was a little taken aback by this but she managed to give back the bow with a nod of her head.

– Ready little star?, – Kida asked while placing on her head a gold circlet with three feathers and the atlantean sigil on it.

– No, – Eydís answered.

Kida was a bit confused until she saw the young woman take out from thin air a small star brooch which she pinned close to her heart.

– Now I am ready.

The older woman offered her hand and guided her little sister through unknown corridors.

– Where are we going? I thought we needed to go to the throne room.

– This way will lead us to the terrace, unseen. The event is to take place there, for everyone to see. You will be the last person to walk through the terrace and up the main stairs to meet Tabtop at the highest point.

– WHAT?! – she panicked a little. – I am supposed to walk alone through there?!

– Do not worry, I will be waiting at the top. You will do just fine if you remember what we practiced.

They stopped at the sight of an opening.

– I must go back but listen carefully to what is being said so you walk in right on time, not a moment before. Am I clear?

Eydís nodded.

That said, Kida took off and left the young one with a knot in her stomach. What should she do? Should she step out and face Atlantis, binding her to this new place? Or should she just leave and look for a way back to Asgard before it was too late? Indecision gnawed her insides as minutes went by. The crew members were called out one by one by the King, leaving Milo till last. Then, Eydís heard some sort of speech but she was too busy in her mind to actually listen to what was being said. She walked back and forth biting a little her thumb's nail. At long last she heard:

– "I present you, our saviour.

Seeming as there was silence that followed, Eydís took a deep breath while squeezing the brooch a little, exhaled and marched out of the corridor. Her head high, a smile on her face and her hands to her sides. Upon seeing her, the crowd erupted into cheering and veering. Eydís waved at times looking amazed at the people that already considered her part of them. The rain clouds in her heart began to diminish but there was still something there that wouldn't allow her to enjoy this moment fully. As she climbed the stairs, she could see her Tabtop and Kida at the top. To their left, was the crew, all brandishing their own crystals in full atlantean fashion. She wished with all her heart that her whole family was there, not just her newly found blood relatives.

When she was finally face to face with the King she knelt.

– "I am proud and beyond happy to have lived to see this day. You have given us back hope and you have performed yet the greatest miracle of all, – the King spoke to her then made a small pause. – "My people! After so long, our Princess has finally come back home!

The people roared in excitement.

– "I ask you now. Would you take back my second daughter?

As one the people screamed.

– "Yes!

– "Would you have her as your Princess as well?

– "YES!

– "AND WOULD YOU HAVE HER EVEN IF OUR PEOPLE MAY HAVE TO SHARE HER WITH YET ANOTHER REALM?!

To this words Eydís opened her eyes as wide as she could. Kida had instructed her not to look up before the crown was on her head, otherwise it could be taken as an insult so she suppressed as best she could the urge to do so.

– "YES! – the people screamed with such power that Eydís could feel the very earth tremble.

A single tear rolled out of her right eye.

– "Princess, do you swear to protect your people to the best of your abilities as human and as royal?

– "I swear!

– "My people, I give you, – the King continued, – "Princess Eydís Shamatmika Nedakh Odinsdottir. Second Princess of Atlantis and first Princess of Asgard.

Eydís felt the golden circlet with a magenta feather being placed on her head.

– "You may arise, – she heard the King say.

As she did she looked upwards and saw, to the King's right a very familiar sight. Her parents and brothers dressed fully for the occasion. All smiling and looking at her with pride. She covered her mouth as her eyes watered but she couldn't let go just yet. The Princess turned to face the atlantean community all hands were up. Some there were throwing flower petals, some were whistling. Turning to her now right, Eydís saw one more surprise, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had come as well and they dwelled on the stair steps, joining the multitude. All the clouds in her heart were now scattered and her happiness was beyond words. Every doubt she had before this moment simply banished.

The crystal had been right. This was her place, right in between her fathers, linking once again such powerful allies. The universe could throw at them the best it had, but this families wouldn't be parted ever again.


	16. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here it is (finally), the last installment of this story. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I know it is a "short" story but I hope to get better at that. All in all, it has been fun. Thank you for everything.

A/N2: The second part of this series is already up and finished. You may check it out if you like. It's called: Asgardian Princess: Little stories.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

After the celebration which had lasted for a few days, the crew was finally leaving Atlantis. Besides the crystals, King Kashekim rewarded the group generously and all that richness was being loaded into a special flying device. Both princesses, Milo and the asgardians were there to either bid them farewell or join them. The monarch had remained at the palace at the sisters' insistence.

– Atlantis will honor your names forever. I only wish there was more we could do for you, – Kida said a little sad.

– Eh. You know, thanks anyway but, – Vinny looked at the cargo, – I think we're good.

– They'll take you as far as the surface, – Milo added.

– We are really gonna miss you Milo, – Audrey said sweetly.

– You know. I'm gonna reopen the flower shop, – Vinny began getting closer to Milo, – and I'm gonna think of you guys every single day. Monday to friday, 9 to 5. Saturday till 2. Sunday,… I'm gonna take sunday off probably and maybe I'll go in for a couple of hours you know but,… August! I'm gonna take August.

– I ain't so good at speech of bye but I want you to have this, – Cookie said giving Milo a small vase. – It's the bacon grease from the whole trip.

Eydís hid a smile with her hand when she saw the look on her brothers' faces.

– Is he really speaking the truth? – Loki asked a bit disgusted.

– Of course not my dear brother, – Eydís began looking at Cookie going away and Audrey kissing Milo on the cheek. – We all ate the other half on our way here.

All asgardian eyes fell on her and she knew she would have to tell them this particular story at some point, or not. She saw Milo patting Mole on the head and Sweet embracing him in a bear hug (very similar looking from the ones Thor gave her from time to time).

– Can we go home now? – Mrs. Packard asked.

– Comm'on y'all. Let's take one last shot in front of the fish, – Sweet invited.

The all began to choose places but the asgardians remained unmoving.

– Hey, aren't you coming? – Milo asked.

They looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. None knew what a photograph was. True, Eydís had seen Mrs. Packard use that funny looking box on various occasions throughout the journey but never had the time to ask what it did.

– What is that? – the Princess finally said out loud pointing at said box.

– It's called a camera. It's used to… mmm… how should I put it? – Milo wondered. – To capture moments and put them on paper.

– Capture moments? – Loki arched his right eyebrow.

– In a way. I can tell you more about it later but first, come, – Milo made a hand gesture and the crew seconded the motion.

The asgardians didn't look all that convinced but Eydís began walking with purpose.

– Coming? – she asked looking back.

– I believe you deserve this more. Capture your moment, – Loki offered and all the other asgardians agreed.

Eydís smiled and sat on the treasure right in between Sweet and Mrs. Packard.

– Say "Gaag", – Jitakamah called out.

– Gaag!

There was a flash of light and it was done. Everyone began moving again. The fish was fully loaded and the crew went in.

– Do you really have to go? – Kida asked.

– I'm sorry sister, but the answer is yes. I must show myself to the Council if only out of formality. My family will be by my side. I only wish it was my whole family but you are far more needed here than I am at the moment, – Eydís answered.

– Once this is settled, we shall properly welcome you into our realm, – Odin added.

Kida nodded and both sisters embraced tightly. One by one, the asgardians followed the crew into the fish, Eydís being the last one and turning back once again to wave at her sister. Kida waved goodbye.

The journey to the surface was actually very fast. It only took a couple of hours in which the asgardians inquired about the journey and Sweet retold the whole adventure with a couple of interventions from Cookie, Vinny and Eydís. The sons of Odin listened carefully but were actually intrigued by the whole version Eydís would undoubtedly tell them during the welcome feast. Still, it was nice to have a different point of view of the story and some insight before anyone else. True to their word, the fish left them on the island with the volcano and then submerged back. The asgardians said farewell too as the All-Father opened the Bifrost to take them home.

Home.

What a funny word that was to Eydís at the moment. She had two homes now, or at least, that is what she wanted to think. Heimdall bowed his head for the royal family acknowledging their arrival and his eyes lingered on the Princess for a moment longer than usual. He smiled to himself, returning his gaze to the stars.

Eydís looked to the front with her head high but her mind was elsewhere. She didn't even notice that they had walked the whole bridge and were entering the skirts of the city until she caught sight of Loki and Thor slowing their paces to flank her. The Warriors Three, on the other hand, were walking very closely from behind. The men were trying to cover her from prying eyes.

For a moment she didn't understand but then, Eydís looked down and remembered she was still wearing atlantean garment. Not just any garment indeed but quite a revealing one. Due to the climate, Kida had offered her several pieces of hers to remain fresh and, Eydís had to admit, they were quite comfortable to wear at the subaquatic city.

The ensemble she was displaying that day consisted of a magenta, strap of fabric that attached tightly to her breasts. The lower part was a tulip kind of skirt, little over her knees that started at her hips. The bottom part of the skirt's fabric was lined with a deeper shade of magenta. She was wearing a new pair of dark-brown sandals (which was the only "usual" part of the attire) but the temporary tattoo (still on her face), the silver-white hair and the fact that the royals were "escorting" her, made Eydís the center of attention.

Eydís blushed a little. Why had no one reminded her about her clothes?

It was funny to think how back in Atlantis she wouldn't be second glanced as she walked around the city due to her clothes. Perhaps because she was a royal but nothing more. Not even her brothers or friends would have been harassed because of what they wore. True, they wore foreign clothes but atlanteans simply didn't care about that,… much. Aside from the initial curiosity, there was no more malice in the folk's reaction to the difference of attire so the matter was discarded almost as soon as it began. In Asgard, it was almost opposite. Showing so much skin was really weird and, thus, it attracted too much attention for Eydís' liking. People were making a fuss over a very silly matter. They approached the nearest stable.

– Father, – Thor called out softly but with a hint of urge embedded on it.

Eydís snapped back to reality.

Odin nodded and the blond Prince embraced his sister with his right arm.

– Hold on tight, – he told her as he stopped walking.

She obeyed quite anticipating the next move. Her arms surrounded Thor's waist and clutched strongly. Right then Eydís heard the whooshing sound of Mjolnir being spinned followed by a breathtaking take off. She had to admit that she loved flying with Thor. It was amazing, exhilarating and very fun. The only problem was that, with the high speed they traveled, the journey never lasted enough. This was no exception when, after only a minute or two, they landed in her room's balcony.

Eydís deactivated her traps before opening the glass doors. Thor had bothered her for months after she had put them up, insisting it was an unnecessary measure. Childish even. But she knew better. After Loki had shared with her a couple of pranks their older brother had attempted on him early on, he had helped her put up her own wards and alarms without telling anyone. A couple of days later, Thor had stumbled upon two of them which resulted on him having a blue face for over a week. The Queen had been startled at first until the three of them explained themselves. It was then that she had turned to her eldest with an additional punishment for his actions but did ask Loki and Eydís for the disarming spells or tricks so that it wouldn't happen to her should she need to enter their bedroom under an emergency. Thus, it was that the only two people, apart from herself, that knew how to have access to her room were Loki and Frigg.

– Thank you for the flight. I suppose I will change my garments now so, if you please, – the Princess told Thor.

– Nonsense little star. You must remain like this for the court to see.

– Excuse me?!

– Father's commands.

Eydís looked down.

– I guess it makes sense. To show my true parentage in such a natural way.

Thor smiled.

– Worry not. It shall be fine.

– I know, – the young one smiled.

Thor left after instructing her that she would be sending a guard to fetch her once the Council was gathered. Eydís asked whether or not she had a saying on whom Thor could send. Odin hadn't been terribly specific about this part so Thor allowed her to pick the guard under the premise that if she was going all the way to the throne room escorted by someone, that person should at least attempt to make her feel comfortable and not as an oddity in display. As neither brother nor close friend could be chosen, she named the next better pick and sat on her bed to wait.

It was a bit weird. Now she had two bedrooms. Having nothing else to do, she began comparing.

Back in Atlantis, she chose a room with a balcony as well, both were almost as big and had huge beds along with a dressing table and a mirror but that was as much similarities as they had.

Over there, the bed was exactly in front of the main door. There was a night table to the left side of the bed topped with a pretty lamp. There wasn't, whatsoever, any kind of material that covered the entrance through the balcony (whose opening was on the same side as the night table) but for two layers of curtains. The first layer was a thin, white fabric and, over that, a thicker, deep blue curtain.

The bed had four posts that held another white curtain that covered the bed at night to protect from insects. Also, ever since she arrived, the sheets were of a soft lavender color and very fresh (just to use in case really). The whole room was made out of dark gneiss. From the floor, all the way to the ceiling. The furniture was a mixture between granite and wood which included, the previously mentioned dressing table and night table as well as a wide desk to the left of the room and a wardrobe on the far right wall. There wasn't much more besides that and such thoughts brought her to Asgard.

Here, the room's layout was different. To the left of the entrance was the bed which had a night table on each side. To the far right of the door, there was a chimney (lit during the cold months) with two comfortable armchairs and a high table in between. Parallel to the bed was the balcony's gold and glass doors. The curtains (one thin and white; the other of a deep burgundy) covered the entrance whenever she wanted them to. Directly in front of the room's main entrance were various bookshelves that covered the bare wall all the way to the window on the right side. Sometimes, she would move one of the arm chairs to the window and gaze through it. It was very relaxing, especially during rainy days.

Now, to the far left of the room, close to the left night table, there was a second door which lead to a dressing room and an adjacent bathroom. It was huge and full of light. Back in Atlantis, the bathroom was very spacious but wasn't nearly as well illuminated as hers. Besides, she had had to share it with Kida once and learned that the King bathed there as well. It certainly had something to do with the city's general decay and Eydís expected that to be corrected with time. She certainly didn't expect to have a larger wardrobe down there. That was unnecessary.

The colors predominant in this room were the whites, golds and dark browns from the wood furniture that contrasted with the elaborated ocean design painted on the ceiling. The colors of said paining were pretty much the same ones as her atlantean room (blues and dark greys). Eydís liked the combination.

As for the views, they were completely different as well. In Asgard, she could see the gardens. She had a especially great view of her own garden though her room was not as high from the ground. Fourth, may be sixth floor, tops. Back at the other city, her room was one of the highest, therefore, she had an almost peripheral view of the place. It was a bit sad to think that there was little vegetation in such a city but that could change with some good disposition and time.

Eydís' thoughts drifted away onto which flowers and trees she would plant, how long it would take and what new fauna could be studied in Atlantis, when there was a soft knock on her door.

– My Princess, it's time, – came the familiar voice.

After a sigh, she stood up and walked to the entrance. With one last dubious sigh, she opened the door. The guard had his back to the Princess at the moment so when he turned around to face her, Eydís almost laughed. First, he paled at the sight of so much skin from the young woman and then, he blushed for staring a second longer at the just acknowledged royal. True, his Princess had baby blue eyes and dark hair whereas this person had silver hair and dark eyes but…

– I am glad to see you too Sindri.

That voice, that smile, that way of standing. It was most definitely her.

– I feel terribly sorry my Princess. For a moment I did not recognize you, – he said falling to one knee, his head bowed low.

– It is understandable. Please, arise. There is no offence taken from my part.

Sindri stood up still a little blushed, waiting for Eydís to lead the way.

– Would you walk by my side again? – she asked closing her bedroom's door.

The guard nodded, allowing a small smile on his face again. His Princess hadn't changed at all. A couple of minutes went by silently.

– What did my brother tell you?

– That you were back and that you needed to be escorted to the throne room.

– Nothing else, – she was a bit doubtful.

– Well…, – there it was, – his Highness might have mentioned that you looked… different but to be honest, I could not imagine just how so.

Eydís smiled.

– May I ask what is it that you imagined?

Sindri blushed wildly.

– I would rather you did not.

– Huh, you have just caught up my curiosity, but I guess if you do not wish to tell that is fine too.

– It is nothing embarrassing! I can assure you! – he said almost in panic.

– I shall have to trust your word for it, – Eydís teased.

– I… I just imagined your Highness with short hair, – he blurted out.

The Princess looked at the poor young man as red as Thor's cape and giggled. Spending all that time with her silver-tongued brother was not in vain. She had learnt a trick or two of her own to get information and up until now they had proven very useful.

– Just that? No wonder it was such a surprise when you saw me. This is a little more than a haircut. I understand it can be overwhelming at first. I am still getting used to it myself to tell the truth.

Sindri relaxed and smiled as well.

– I know it is not my place to ask but I can not help to wonder about what happened to you my Princess and what could that glowing jewel around your neck be.

Eydís stopped.

– I am sorry your Highness, I was out of line.

– It is fine. All shall be cleared soon enough, – she resumed her pace. – I only hope it is not a disappointment.

Sindri couldn't help to notice the sad note at the end of the sentence but they were approaching the door. They waited there for a moment and then the doors opened entirely. Eydís stepped in with all the grace and authority her title required of her. Sindri following from behind, noticing all the eyes that fell on his Princess. Curious, prying, alarmed and, was that, ashamed? The Princess climbed the stairs to stand at Odin's left and the guard stayed at the foot of said steps. Thor and Loki were at her father's right and Frigg was sitting on her usual place.

– All-Father, with all due respect, what is the meaning of this?

– I have already told you Lord Ráðúlfr. We wish for the rebirth of an old alliance.

– With whom? This midgardian princess? – Lord Ráðúlfr asked. – We know nothing about her or her people and by the laws of Asgard, she shouldn't even be here.

Eydís flinched ever so slightly but remained impassive altogether.

– I would highly recommend to choose your words properly Lord Ráðúlfr. That is no way to address your Princess, – Loki said softly but with an almost threatening edge to his words, intervening before Thor could explode.

– I do not…

– Your Highness! – a lady screeched suddenly, covering her mouth and kneeling.

Many of the present looked carefully at the foreign and followed the lady's example when recognition dawned in their eyes.

Lord Ráðúlfr's eyes widened.

– Impossible, – he whispered.

– Not any more, – Eydís spoke for the first time. – One of the most forgotten stories have proven to be true and quite vivid.

– Stories? – some present said in hushed voices.

– The ancient Midgardian empire of Atlantis is real, – Odin made a pause, – and contrary to most people's believes, their city was not destroyed, not entirely at least. For the first time in centuries, we are sure of that and my daughter is proof of it all.

Slowly but surely, everyone began to stand up.

– Atlantis?

– I am sure some of you heard the name from a grandfather. It is a Midgardian empire whose history could easily match ours. They were once our allies and I will see to that alliance restored during my reign if you all agree, – the All-Father said.

Silence.

– I apologize for the straightforwardness my Princess but, how come you do not look like before?

– It is a just question I will gladly answer. I was born this way but the All-Father changed my appearance in order to help me blend into asgardian society with more ease. He locked away my secrets along with my crystal but being in my homeland reversed the spell.

– Why now? – someone wondered.

– That remains a mystery in the grand picture but I can assure you that it was most likely our only chance.

– What is that jewel? – Lord Ráðúlfr asked bluntly.

– It is a part of me as I am a part of it. It connects me to my people just as my heart binds me to Asgard, – Eydís offered after a moment's thought.

It was obvious this arouse even more questions but one comment sounded louder than the rest.

– So a pauper turned princess.

– Excuse me Lord Aghi, is there something you would like to share in a louder voice?

Everyone shut up at once when the Queen spoke up in her gentle, yet authoritarian way. She was already standing next to Eydís' left. The man paled a little.

– I only meant that it might bring political problems to create a second royal house in an empire so old. With two Princesses from different bloodlines and different throne succession places but a same origin could cause some trouble. It could easily destabilize the order of the monarchy and arise conflicts of interest. Or even worse, a flat rejection of the desired alliance between the realms due to the Princess' status in that city, – Lord Aghi said nervously trying to rectify his mistake.

– Oh, I see, – Frigg said in a deceivingly charming voice putting her hands together in front of her and a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. – For a moment there I could swear you were intending to say that my daughter was taking advantage of her luck as being part of the Asgardian family to enhance her position in Atlantis because she had none to begin with.

She paused letting a chill run down the lord's spine.

– Luckily for both realms there is an important detail that will help the negotiations move smoothly and with the consent of both royal families as soon as this meeting is dismissed, – no one dared to interrupt the Queen, not even if she had paused for a moment.

There were lots of things the Queen was and was not but unfortunately for the Council, an overprotective mother was definitely one of the traits that Frigg possessed and was very well known for that. Going against the Queen on that motherly role modality was little less than suicidal.

– She is part of the Atlantean royal family as well. The Second Princess and Second in line to the throne.

The words hung in the air as the Lords and Ladies assimilated all the implications of this last piece of the puzzle.

– So Princess Eydís has a claim over two thrones? – Lord Aghi pointed out the obvious.

– That is correct, – Odin answered.

– And both royal families agree to this double title? – Lady Bóthildr wondered.

– We do, – were Odin's words.

– If that is so, the Council will not oppose to your will All-Father, – the lady said again.

– We shall work on the modification of our laws as soon as possible to allow atlantean emissaries to enter the city, – Lord Birgir added.

Lord Birgir was the oldest member of the Council and he remembered the stories of old. It just so happened that the lost midgardian empire stories' were his favorites and, seeing the embodiment of all those tales right in front of him and as his Princess, no less, excited him greatly. Some would say it even revitalized the old man with a spark that everyone thought had long left the old lord.

The royal family rapidly assessed the Council's different reactions and understood who would be allies and who would they need to work on a little more. But no problem, they had the time and the first step had already been taken.


End file.
